I'll Always Come Back To You
by zeyaf
Summary: He was an ordinary tennis player who had ordinary dreams. She was the one and only daughter of a very influential politician. What would happen if their worlds collide together in a very unexpected way? FujiOCAtobe
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. They are owned by the genius Takeshi Konomi. I do own my original characters and the idea of this fanfiction, though...**

AN: My second fanfic for the Prince of Tennis, what can I say, I love the series sooo much..LOL..This is a seigaku regular/OC pairing... Read the story to find out who the regular of Seigaku is... English spoken words are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic. Thanks! Oh and by the way, please R&R... Really makes my day when I see people's opinion of my works...

To the story then...

**I'll Always Come Back To You - Prologue**

"_**Remind me why we're going to Japan again, Kiel?" Said the daughter of the Swiss ambassador to her brother.**_

"_**Avi, it's because he's an ambassador and we want to be with him all the time." Said the brother to her younger sister who's not really happy about transferring.**_

"_**I'd rather have him as a senator than an international diplomat. I don't want to leave Switzerland." Lavinia protested stubbornly. Her brother sighed. He can't do anything to convince his sister that it would be fine to stay in Japan. And besides, they can't back out now since they've already prepared their things, the tickets were all bought, not to mention they went through a very hard time studying the Japanese language, their kanji, hiragana and katakana. They'll be leaving Switzerland next week, just before the classes in Japan start.**_

"_**Face it, Avi, we're going to Japan and there's nothing you can do about it. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet new friends there." **_

"_**Yeah sure, I'll meet and befriend a lot of people. Not! I'd bet they'll run away from me before I can even approach them. Stupid bodyguards!" **_

_**Kiel sighed again. There really is no way his sister is going to like Japan.**_

…............................................................................................................................................

Staring outside the car window, she couldn't help thinking why she's agreed to come to the mall with her family. It's not like she'll be able to go around wherever she wants to since she'll be watched by her captors, I mean bodyguards. When they got out of the car, their driver drove away to park the car. The family entered the mall. They consisted of Ambassador Thomas Acklin, who has a brownish black color of hair, average height for someone who is in his 40's, had a brownish black moustache and beard like Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, handsome and had a good built. His wife Margaret Acklin had strawberry blonde hair that goes up to her shoulders, had chocolate brown eyes, and a bit shorter than her husband. Kiel Acklin was tall, had hair like his father, green eyes like his grandfather, with broad shoulders and chest and taller than his mother. Lavinia Acklin had the same hair and eyes as her mother. Strawberry blonde hair that ran up to her waist and chocolate brown eyes that could melt any person who stares at her for a long time, not because she glares daggers at people but because of its strong yet gentle aura. They are a family with high standards, not wanting to be second in any way and would make sure that they are always on top, but not to the point that they step on other people's way.

The family was followed by six bodyguards. One for each member of the family, though Avi had two since she always likes to slip out and tend to go missing. She'd been doing that since she was seven just to annoy her brother, but then her father has had enough and assigned two bodyguards for her, Nicolas Bianchi, an Italian retired police who settled in Switzerland, and Roche Blesi, a Swiss retired police inspector who was a good friend of her father when Thomas was still a senator.

They quickly spread out, Thomas to the bookstore, Margaret to the women's department, Kiel of course to the men's section and Avi just walking and walking around the mall.

"**Roche, could you buy me some fries at McDonald's, I'm really hungry. And Nicolas, could you buy me one of those ice cream in cone, you know I love to dip fries into ice cream."**

"**Ms. Avi, why don't we just go inside the fastfood while Nic gets the ice cream?"**

"**No, thanks. I prefer it here. Guys, I'm really hungry, you think you can get the food now?" **Hesitating, the bodyguards went their own separate way, Roche going to McDonald's which was just in front where Avi stands while Nicolas to the ice-cream stall which was across the fastfood.

When Avi was saw Roche preoccupied with ordering and paying for the food he ordered and Nicolas trying to get his order be noticed by the ice-cream man, she started running as if her life depended on it. Wearing black boots with two-inch heels and a blue tunic, she found her way to the exit of the mall and started running to the highway, not looking back. People would've thought she looked like a fine lady who was going nuts but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be free, go back home to Switzerland and continue studying highschool there with her closest friends.

When she got to the other side of the street, she looked for signs that her bodyguards were following her, luckily they weren't. She jumped for joy and started walking, looking through the shops that were on the sidewalk. She then spotted a store that sells gadgets and stuff like that so she went in. She pushed the glass door of the shop and heard the tinngling of the windchimes that were hanging on the ceiling. She looked through the shelves and racks, looking for a Nikon DX3 since she loves photography, and she also wants to take it as a major in college someday. When she was about to reach for the camera, somebody grabbed it the same time as her.

She looked up to see a smiling person who has closed eyes beside her.

"Saa... I'm sorry but I already had that camera reserved for me."

"**Is that so? Aren't you going to be a gentleman and let the lady have it?"**

The person was a bit surprised that the girl was actually foreigner yet she seems to understand Japanese perfectly. He then started talking with her in english too.

"**Well, I waited for a long time just to get that camera, miss. Perhaps you can buy yours when the next delivery comes."**

"**Don't think so, mister. I mean I'll be going back to Switzerland tomorrow and I'm sure I won't be able to get out of the house since my parents will be scolding me for slipping away again."**

"**I guess I could give it to you, on one condition." S**he eyed the person, scrutinizing him in the most possible way she could. She then sighed and answered,** "Fine, what's the condition?"**

"**Let's go on a date."**

"**Excuse me? I don't go out with people I don't know, specially people like you who looks like a gentleman but with the aura of a sadist."**

"**Well, I think now you're going to say yes to me."**

Confused, she looked at the direction the person was looking. She gasped in surprise then grabbed him by the wrist and started running out of the store. Her face was totally worried while he was smirking.

…............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well, I'm sure by now you already know who that smirking person was, hehe.. Anyways, I intentionally made the prologue short.. I'll try to update as soon as I can... Reviews please, I'm in love with them, haha...

JA NE!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. because they are the property of the genius Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. The only thing I own are my own characters and the idea of this story.**

**A/N: Words spoken in english are in bold texts and flashbacks are in italics... Read and review!! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

They ran through the streets, ignoring the people who looked annoyed since they have hit some of them while running. They ran as if their life depended on it. When the boy realized that no one was following them anymore, he made an attempt to stop, but since he was at the back of the girl and she was gripping his wrist, it was futile. She kept on running and running until she heard the boy at the back shout at her.

"Stop! No one's following." She turned around and saw piercing blue orbs staring at her own. She shuddered at the look of the boy towards her. She placed her hands on her knees to support herself since she was so tired and she was panting heavily. The boy, on the other hand, kept a cool face, as if already used to that kind of running.

"**Aren't you.... even.... tired?" **She said while trying to catch her breath.

The boy shook his head and answered, **"We're used to that kind of training."** That made her twitch her face into a frown, not because of the answer but because the boy's face went back to normal, smiling and his eyes almost closed.

"**Fine! How did you know they were looking for me anyway?"** The girl managed to ask clearly now since her breathing was back to normal and her knees weren't shaking anymore.

"Saa... I saw you on TV last week."

_Last week..._

"_Syuu-chan, It's time to eat dinner!" Fuji's older sister Yumiko called from the kitchen. She was preparing dinner tonight since their parents were away for a week in Kyoto._

"_Hai! I'll just finish watching this. Looks interesting, nee-san, why don't you take a look?"_

_Yumiko went to the small living room to see what his younger brother was talking about. It was the news of the arrival of the Swiss ambassador with his family to Japan to discuss international matters regarding business and diplomacy._

"_The ambassador has arrived with his wife Mrs. Margaret Acklin and his children Kiel and Lavinia Acklin. According to our Prime Minister they will be discussing..." The reporter kept on blabbering on the black TV._

"_Hmm, they look like nice people, their son looks really handsome, but the girl's name is like a brat's, don't you think so Syuu-chan? Not to mention those men in black look really scary." Her sister joked._

"_Saa... I think she's cute." Fuji then turned off the TV and went to the dining room as her sister said to eat dinner._

"**Oh, well, thanks for warning me. What's your name anyway?"**

"**Fuji Syuusuke, miss."**

Her face turned into a frown then, **"yeah, which one's your first name? Sorry, still not used to the whole Japanese thing." **He chuckled lightly then said, **"Syuusuke. You can call me that." **The girl nodded and looked around, making sure that no one really was following them. **"Well, looks like not one of us will get the camera, so I guess I'll just go home, I mean, mom and dad will kill me if they found out from Roche and Nic that I was missing again." **She looked totally worried. She didn't want to get grounded again just because she wanted to have some freedom.

"**Why do you keep on running away from them?" **She looked at him questioningly. 'He looks dangerous but at the same time he looks nice? He's a Jeckyll and Hide.' She thought to herself. **"That's because my father won't let me go back to Switzerland. I. Don't. Like. Japan." **She spoke each word with perfect english accent and firm tone.

He nodded and looked up at the sky, light blue before but now dark clouds looming above. "Saa... I think you should go back now before it rains."

"Yeah, sure, if I know how to get back from where we were. I don't even know what street this is." She spoke in Japanese, as if she's been speaking that language ever since she was a little kid. Fuji looked left and right, trying to figure out where they are. Suddenly, slight drops of rain where hitting his forehead, then not letting a minute pass, heavy rain showered all over Tokyo, drenching them both in rain water.

"Aww, great! Now Kiel's really gonna kill me!" She shouted brattily. "Syuusuke, do you have any idea how to get back?" She asked, her voice a bit louder. The loud pitter patter of the rain was drowning their voices. "Saa... Hai, I know how to get back. Come on." He took her wrist to start walking throught the wet street when a car pulled out in front of them. Luck was on their side today.

"Syuu-chan! Oh you're all soaked. Come on get in the car." It was Fuji's sister Yumiko. She looked so worried. They hurriedly climbed at the back seat of the car and they drove away at the direction of the Fuji residence.

"Arigatou, nee-san. We're lucky today."

"Hai. I just came from the office. Good thing I saw the two of you and- you! Aren't you the daughter of that Swiss ambassador we saw on TV?"

"Hai. Lavinia Acklin, nice to meet you." She raised her hand to shake the older girl's but then withdrew it when she realized she was driving.

Yumiko then eyed her younger brother suspiciously, "Syuu-chan, how did you end up with her?" Fuji only smiled innocently and relaxed on to the back seat. Yumiko sighed before speaking again, "Lavinia, is it? Do you mind if we stop by our house first? I think it's better if you dry yourself before going back to where your family is staying." Avi nodded and answered, "Thanks. And call me Avi, my name's too long." Fuji chuckled quietly, amused at the girl's attitude. 'Saa... She's a brat after all.' He thought to himself.

…............................................................................................................................................

When they arrived at the house, the rain had toned down a bit. Yumiko searched for her keys and found them in her pocket. They went inside and removed their shoes. Avi was having a hard time removing hers since she was wearing a laced-up boots that goes up to her knees. Yumiko bent down and spoke, "Here, let me help you with that." Avi smiled at the girl and proceeded on removing the other one.

"Thanks, Ms. -" She forgot that she hasn't asked for the girl's name yet. "No problem. Please call me Yumiko-chan." She stressed the word 'please' remembering the bratty Swiss doesn't know how to say that when they were taking at the car. Avi, however didn't get the cue and just shrugged her shoulders. "Yumiko-chan, where's the nearest bathroom? I feel like I'm gonna get a cold. And I hope it's warm water." Yumiko's mouth twitched at the girl's demands. "...and can I have some of your clothes because I don't have extra ones with me?" She looked at the older girl with slight irritation since she realized that Yumiko wasn't paying attention to her. The older girl looked down and saw Avi with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, gomen, alright. I'll prepare your bath. Meanwhile, you can go to my room and look for some clothes there that'll fit you. It's on the second floor, first door to the right." She smiled at her then went on her way to the second floor. "Whew, that girl could be a brat if she pleases to. But then, she's also a bit nice." She said with a low voice.

Avi rummaged through the older girl's closet, looking for a suitable shirt to wear. At last, she found a red t-shirt that's her size and a black skirt that goes up to the knees. "Wow, she has some nice fashion sense, well, for a common person anyway." She went back down the living room and found Yumiko outside the bathroom waiting for her.

"Avi, well, your bath's prepared. You can go in now. She gave her a clean white towel and proceeded to go back to the kitchen. Avi went inside and settled on the bath tub with warm water and relaxed there, similarly to what the brown-haired tensai was doing in the bathroom upstairs.

After thirty minutes of relaxing at the bath tub. They both went out of the bathrooms. Fuji was wearing your typical white t-shirt and walking shorts while Avi was wearing the clothes she took from Yumiko's closet earlier. They both settled into the couch and Fuji turned on the TV.

"So, you love photography, huh?" Fuji turned to the girl before nodding yes.

"Cool. I don't meet a lot of people who loves photography just like me. What are your other hobbies, you know like sports or something?"

"I collect cacti plants and I play tennis."

The girl frowned and said to him, "Okay, I officially don't like you."

Fuji chuckled then asked, amused, "Saa... And why is that, Avi?"

The girl flinched when she heard him spoke her name, nevertheless, she answered him confidently, "That's because I don't like tennis. I'd rather swim and face the wrath of Poseidon's seven seas instead of playing that sport."

Fuji pouted, then smiled again. "Saa... How come you don't like tennis? And I suppose your sport of liking is swimming?'

"I don't like tennis because I don't see the point and reason why two people would smack a single ball at each other as if their life depended on it. And yes, I love swimming. Won lots of tournaments on the Junior European Circuit for swimming."

"Saa... Tennis is nice. You want me to teach you?" Before Avi could even answer him, they heard the front door open.

"Tadaima!" The younger Fuji called from their genkan.

"Okaeri, Yuu-chan!" The older of the Fuji brothers greeted him.

"Aniki! I said don't call me that!" Yuuta protested while taking off his shoes.

"Mou~ I was just joking Yuu-chan, you're no fun." Fuji continued teasing.

The younger boy frowned and proceeded to the living room where he was greeted by a chuckling Avi. She heard the argument of the brothers and thought of how cute the nickname 'Yuu-chan' was.

She stood up and held her hand to the younger Fuji. "Nice to meet you, Yuu-chan. I'm Lavinia." Instead of taking the girl's hand, his jaw fell wide open, then he turned to his older brother who was also in the living room now.

"Aniki! What the heck is she doing here? Don't you know that the police have been looking for her everywhere? Her brother stated that she was kidnapped!"

After hearing what his brother said to him, Fuji's eyes opened, revealing piercing blue orbs. He got the TV remote and started looking for the news channel while Avi looked horrified at what she just heard.

**Thoughts? Reviews are very much welcome! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, it's characters, etc. because they are the property of the genius Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic. Those I own are my original characters and the idea of this story.**

**A/N: English spoken words are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic. R&R please! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

Fuji switched on the TV when he heard from Yuuta that the whole police department of Japan is going crazy looking for the ambassador's daugter. Looks like they're going to have a problem returning Avi to her family since they have announced to the public that she was kidnapped. The announcement would have made sense since of course, they wouldn't be revealing to the media that their daughter simply ran away because she doesn't like Japan. It would be a disgrace to their family, not to mention an insult to the country they are supposed to be having a diplomatic talk with.

He quickly turned the channel to the news network. There was Avi's dread and fear. It was his brother, not her dad speaking which meant that his brother is very furious with what she just did.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

One of the reporters asked the brother, "Sir, what do you think would be the motive of kidnapping your sister when she's just an innocent civilian?" Kiel answered calmly, **"Probably to give some kind of warning not to proceed with the talks, as for now that's the ****only reason I can think of." **The translator then translated to the reporters what he just said in Japanese.

Another reporter then stood up with a question, "How come they managed to get inside the mall and out while dragging your sister? Do you think an inside-job is possible?"

Kiel eyed one of Avi's bodyguards to signify that he was thinking about it. Of course there really were no kidnappers but the media is to speculative so he has to act as natural as possible that there really was a kidnapping. He answered then, **"That would be impossible since Roche and Nicolas are well-investigated before they were hired, not to mention they are good friends of our father when he was still a senator." **The translator spoke again in Japanese.

Before another reporter stood up, there were murmurs everywhere, trying to think of more questions to ask the ambassador's son. They wanted to know if they were still missing some points before finishing the press conference. Then there was a question which made Kiel frown for a bit. "What would you like to say to the kidnappers and would you pay ransom if ever they ask for it?" Of course, Kiel just answered calmly again, **"Of course we would pay ransom. Anything to get her back." **The translator spoke again before Kiel stood up and went out of the room while his bodyguard escorted him, trying to keep away the reporters.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fuji turned off the TV when he saw Avi dropped dead to the couch, her mouth hanging open. Now she's in big trouble! Her brother's going to kill her when he sees her again. This is a total mess. She shouldn't have done that. Now she's also endangered an innocent family who might just receive a death sentence from his family. There might have been no kidnapping but she was sure her brother would be exposing them to media, if not, he would torment the Fuji family as long as he lived.

"Aniki, what's wrong with her?" Asked Yuuta. They were staring at the girl who was looking at the floor, oblivious to what was going on around her until, "Avi? Avi?" She felt someone tap her shoulder. That made her come outside of her own world and she looked up to see Fuji smiling at her.

"I am so sorry." She managed to whisper. She really was sorry for the Fuji family. Looks like they'll be facing the wrath of Kiel Acklin. If Fuji was a sadistic tensai, her brother was worse. He could manipulate just anyone with his words. She herself was a victim when they were little kids. Although it was child's play, she hated her brother when she was blamed for something she didn't do. Kiel told her mom and dad that she was the one who broke 'mommy's favorite vase'.

"It's alright. We'll just have to get you back, right?" Fuji said calmly with his serene smile.

Yuuta's eyes went wide and then, "Are you out of you mind, Aniki? The police knows what she looks like and if you take her outside, they might just mistake you as the one who kidnapped her!" Yuuta's yelling voice was enough to make Yumiko come to the living room from he bedroom upstairs.

"Yuu-chan! Okaeri! How are you? And what's with all this yelling?" Yumiko asked while hugging her younger brother. Yuuta was trying to pry Yumiko's arms away from him but sadly it didn't work.

"Saa... Looks like we'll just have to make a plan to bring Avi back to her family without the police on our tails." Fuji's eyes opened and revealed shimmering blue orbs. Yumiko blinked blankly, not knowing what the heck her brother was talking about while Yuuta shivered at the look in his aniki's eyes, knowing that he was planning something crazy or stupid.

"**This is the worst costume I had to put on ever since halloween! Even my brother had a better idea than this!"**

"**Oh, Avi, why are you calling it a costume? It's our uniform for the tennis club."**

"**I know! That's why I'm calling it a costume. Last thing I would've done with my life is to play tennis and actually wear a uniform for it!" **Avi continued protesting in front of the Seigaku High tennis team members. She was speaking in english so only Tezuka, Echizen and Fuji understands her. If the other members have heard her, she might have been attacked my Momoshiro or Kaidoh by now the way she insults their regular's uniform.

"Eh, what the heck is she saying anyway, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked, looking confused at the girl.

"Nyaa, o'chibi! Tell us! Tell us! Fujiko is so mean he doesn't want to translate what the cute girl is saying!" Eiji insisted too, while glomping the first year.

"Che..." Echizen said nonchalantly while trying to pry of the red head's arms in his shoulders. When he managed to get away from the red head, he tried to exit the club room but he was stopped by a glare from the tensai.

"Ne, Echizen, you'll help, right?" He said to Echizen, his smile as innocent yet as scary as ever. Echizen gulped before walking back to where he was standing.

As for Avi, she still can't accept the fact that she's with a tennis team, not to mention wearing a uniform and a cap that hid her beautiful strawberry blonde hair. It all started after they watched the press conference of her brother who was looking for her.

"_Saa... Looks like we'll just have to make a plan to bring Avi back to her family without the police on our tails." Fuji's eyes opened and revealed shimmering blue orbs._

_After that, Fuji asked Yumiko to drive him to Seigaku. Avi didn't know what or where that is but she went anyway since she knew he was helping her. Yuuta remained at the house, not wanting to get into any trouble, specially with the government._

"_**Where are we going? And what is Seigaku anyway?" **_

"_Saa... It's my school."_

"_**What are you planning anyway? How in the world will you make me go out in public without them noticing me?"**_

"_Saa... I'll take care of that, Avi." _

_When they arrived at Seigaku, they went directly to the club room. There really were no classes today but Fuji called up the other team members to help him. They went inside the club room and Avi's nose twitched at the smell of it. _

_Everyone's jaw dropped wide when they saw her._

"_Nyaa, Fujiko, isn't she the one who was kidnapped earlier?" Eiji asked while bouncing excitedly. He just met a very famous person._

"_Eh, Fuji-senpai, you're the kidnapper?" Momoshiro exclaimed. He can't believe that his Fuji-senpai was a criminal and he's dragged along since he was there._

"_Fssshh... Baka Momoshiro! Why don't you let him explain first?" The bandana-boy hissed._

"_Baka Mamushi! Can't you see that she was the one reported earlier? You want a fight eh?" He said while pointing at Avi. They shot each other glares and seized each other's collar. Oishi intervened just in time._

"_Oi! Stop it the two of you! Let Fuji explain first." He managed to break the two second year's fight._

"_Saa... Thanks, Oishi. Now, yes she is Lavinia. I'm sure you already know her by now since the TV reports earlier. We're here to help her to get her back to her family."_

"_Fuji! Care to explain what happened and how you ended up being with her?" Their stoic captain said. Echizen just shrugged his shoulders as usual. _

_Before Fuji could open his mouth, the girl spoke for him. **"It's my fault. Sorry. I ran away ****from my bodyguards then it started to rain. I was outside the mall and Syuusuke and his sister helped me. Then we watched Kiel's press conference earlier and decided that I have to get back now. I am so sorry." **She bowed her head like a usual Japanese, although she didn't like it. Only Tezuka, Echizen and Fuji understood her since most of them aren't exactly that familiar with english._

"_I see. We'll do our best to help." Tezuka said._

_With that settled, Avi found herself dressed in a Seigaku regular's uniform, wearing Fuji's uniform since they were the same size. They borrowed Echizen's cap so that she could hide her long hair from the crowd. They used Eiji's bag for her to carry since it was lighter as the acrobatic player only brought his two rackets and an extra shirt._

_After that, well, that's pretty much where Avi started protesting._

"Fuji-senpai, why do you exactly need our help?" Momoshiro asked. Even if he knew that his respectable senpai wasn't a criminal, he still didn't want to get dragged into this mess.

"Saa... Because if she was alone and somebody from our rival school sees her, they might challenge her to a match. She doesn't play tennis, Momo."

Momoshiro sighed. He'll help, not because he wants to but because of the tensai's eyes that kept staring at him. It made him shiver, knowing all too well what kind of thing the tensai could do if you say no to him.

"**Syuusuke, why don't we just let the porcupine go? He's not interested in helping anyway." ** She said, pointing to Momoshiro. Fuji chuckled when Avi referred to Momoshiro as 'porcupine'. Momoshiro wondered what the girl said, but whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't nice since his senpai laughed. **"Oh, and Syuusuke, I'm pretty scared of your snake player. Why does he hiss all the time?" **She asked, another chuckle from Fuji while looking at Kaidoh which made the snake player hiss softly. "Don't worry, Avi, I'm sure they're all willing to help, right guys?" He turned to his teammates. Those glint in Fuji's eyes clearly gave them a 'better-help-or-else' look. They gulped before nodding.

Meanwhile...

At the mansion where the Acklin family is visiting, Kiel paced back and forth, nervous and irritated at the same time.

"**Where the hell is that girl? I swear on my cat's life that if I see Avi today, she's dead!" **He exclaimed, talking to himself.

"**Don't worry, Kiel, I'm sure she's just shopping somewhere, you know. Avi's not really happy into coming here." **Margaret said, while looking at his husband.

"**Look, I'm sorry. But I want you here and that's not changing. Lavinia better come back tonight or I'll personally look for her." **Thomas said while looking at the window. He was very mad now. He didn't expect Avi to pull out one of her pranks, here. Not here that he is on an official business. Now he's ashamed of talking to the Japanese Prime Minister. He needs to straighten this problem before they have a meeting tomorrow.

"**Father, you don't need to. I'll talk to him and ask him to help us look for the brat." **Kiel earned a nod from his father which said 'yes'. He swiftly headed towards the door when it opened, making him stop walking.

A boy with grayish purple hair with black eyes came inside, running a hand thorugh his hair with his chin held up high.

"**Ahn, don't worry uncle, ore-sama knows how to handle the problem, as for you Kiel-san, please sit down. Ore-sama doesn't want his carpet from Europe lose all its smoothness with your feet trodding at it back and forth."**

Kiel dropped down to the couch, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. The son of his father's friend hasn't changed, at all.

…............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sorry for the late update... I was supposed to upload this but then our electricity was cut-off because of the storm... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter... Hope to update soon! Read and review please!!! Hehe.. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc... They are the property of the genius Takeshi Konomi... What I own are my own characters and the plot of this story...**

**A/N: After this chapter, I'll be going on hiatus mode since I'm off to the hospital for my 3rd heart operation, yep I'm not joking... I'll be back maybe in three weeks or so... Anyways, flashbacks will be in italic and english spoken words are in bold texts... To the story then...**

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, Keigo! How are you and your father?" Asked Thomas. Atobe Kirisaki and Thomas Acklin have been very good friends ever since they met on Switzerland two years ago.

"We're fine, uncle. It's nice to see you again, ahn. What happened to Lavinia-chan anyway?" He answered and turned to Kiel when he asked about his sister.

"Ran away again! This time she's dead! She just humiliated our family to the Japanese people!" Kiel said, apparently still on the verge of exploding because of anger.

"Hn. Ore-sama knew that Avi-chan will do that. Isn't that right, Kabaji?" On Atobe's back suddenly appeared a guy who was taller than him. He had spiky hair and very tall. He was wearing a Hyotei Academy uniform. "Usu," came his usual answer.

"You still have Munehiro with you? Gosh, Keigo, I didn't think you still needed a babysitter." Kiel said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He loved to tease Atobe since he gets mad at something pretty quickly. Atobe twitched at what Kiel said, but answered calmly, "Kiel-san, of course ore-sama doesn't need a babysitter. In fact, ore-sama called Kabaji in here so that he would help you get used to Tokyo, ahn." With a smirk on his face, Atobe said that.

Kiel glared at him for a moment before turning to his father and asked, "Dad, are you sure this spoiled brat will help find our own spoiled brat?" He then looked at Atobe when he said 'spoiled brat' clearly indicating that he thought of him as one. Before Thomas could even answer, a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Said Atobe.

The double door then opened and came in the Atobe's butler, Johnson. "Master Keigo-sama, your friends from Seigaku is outside, wanting to speak to you."

'Ore-sama wonders what the heck the Seigaku players want from me.' He thought to himself. He then turned to the Acklin family. "Excuse Ore-sama, some friends of him are outside waiting." Kiel nodded and Atobe went out. He went down the elegant staircase and went straight to the receiving room where the Seigaku members were staying.

Two maids outside the receiving room opened the double door for Atobe. He went inside and flicked his hair with his hand as he introduced himself. "What are the Seigaku team members doing here, ahn? Ore-sama demands to know the reason."

"**Monkey guy!"**

"Monkey king!"

Atobe looked at the mysterious player and Echizen who spoke at the same time while calling him in a shameful manner.

Echizen and Avi looked at each other and both smirked when they turned their heads to Atobe who looked like he was about to blow because of irritation.

The other Seigaku members tried their hardest to stifle their laughter although it failed. Momoshiro was almost rolling on the floor and tears were streaming down his eyes. Kaidoh was blushing mildly because of wanting to laugh but not wanting to at the same time. Oishi was smiling and covering his mouth to stop himself from bursting out loud. Inui was scribbling madly at his notebook while he said 'Interesting data'. Fuji was grinning wildly, obviously amused at Atobe's reaction and Eiji said to Oishi while laughing at the same time,

"Nyaa, Oishi, they're in synchro mode." Oishi wanted to cover his partner's mouth because he saw Atobe twitched when he saw the reactions of the Seigaku members and he really was about to blow because of irritation. Tezuka kept his stoic face intact.

"That's enough! Ore-sama demands to know who are you to call ore-sama that inappropriate nickname!" He snapped at them. That was enough to silence the whole room. Avi then stepped forward and pulled Echizen's cap from her head and gave it back to him.

Her strawberry blonde hair flowed nicely and smoothly on her back. Atobe stood there, surprised at what he just saw.

"Stupid monkey guy! It's me your fiancee!"Avi snapped back at him. Everybody's jaw dropped at Avi's revelation, even Tezuka, but didn't let anybody see it. Inui started scribbling again on his notebook, Echizen just pulled his cap lower and let out an inaudib;e 'ce'. Momoshiro was the first to speak.

"Eh, Avi-chan, are you sure that he's your fiancee?" Momoshiro pointed at Atobe.

"Yes, Momo-chan. Fi-an-cee. Arranged marriage." She said nonchanlantly, as if that didn't bother her.

"Nyaa, Avi-chan's engaged already?" Eiji then clung to his doubles partner while Oishi patted him on the head.

"Well, monkey guy, is my family upstairs?"

"H-Hai." Atobe stammered. Even though it was an arranged marriage, he did have a slight crush on the girl ever since they met last year in Switzerland where the Atobe's where having a summer vacation.

"Then are you going to take me there or you'll just stand there with you mouth hanging wide open? Oh yeah, not to mention I just saw a fly. It might enter your mouth." That snapped Atobe out of his reverie and motioned to Avi to follow him. She nodded and turned to the Seigaku members.

"Thanks you guys for bringing me here, specially you, Syuusuke. I'd loved to see you again." She said with a genuine smile.

"Saa... It was nice meeting you too, Avi." Fuji smiled back at her.

"I'll just have your uniform returned to you when it's already washed."

With that, the Seigaku members waved at her goodbye and went out of the Atobe mansion, preparing to go back to their school.

Avi and Atobe went upstairs where the Acklin family was staying. Avi took a deep breath before announcing herself that she was back.

"**Hey guys!" **Avi said with a calm voice. Her family turned to where the familiar voice was coming from. All of the anger from Avi's dad seemed to evaporate into nothingness after seeing her daughter safe and sound.

"**Lavinia!" **Thomas and Margaret exclaimed. They brought Avi into a heartwarming hug. They were just thankful that their little princess was home, Thomas specially, since he knew that Avi was just thinking of a way to get back to Switzerland.

When Avi freed herself from her parents, she turned to her bodyguards and spoke to them.

"**Roche, Nic, sorry I slipped away again." **They nodded at her, signalling that she was forgiven. Although Avi was a little brat and gave them headaches, they were still very close to her and won't forgive themselves if something bad happened to her.

Kiel, on the other hand...

"**Lavinia Acklin you are grounded for a month!" **Kiel was totally yelling at her. Even though he loved her sister very much, he wasn't up for childish pranks like their parents. To him, everything must be in order. He might joke with his sister everytime, but if it calls for it, he will be dead serious about everything.

"**Kiel, seriously, calm down! I wasn't going to go back to Switzerland anyway. I just wanted to shop on my own." **Avi told him, still trying to be calm. She loved his brother so she won't do or say anything rash at him.

"**By running away from Roche and Nicolas? You know better, Avi! You just made the whole family in trouble." **Kiel was very angry. He didn't care that his parents were there or Atobe.

Atobe, on the other hand, was very shocked. He never knew that the brother and sister could actually fight like that. What he saw back in Switzerland was very different from what he is seeing right now. Ambassador Acklin and his wife knew better than to interfere with Kiel's sermon. When he needs to lash out his anger he has to.

"**I'm sorry Kiel. Really, I won't run away again. I promise." **She said while smiling sheepishly. She really was sorry and it hurt that her brother was practically yelling at her.

"**Promise, huh? If you break that promise in one week you're dead!" **Kiel lowered his voice now. He was just happy to hear that Avi promised something like that. It just meant that she was trying her best to like it here.

"**Yep, I promise!" **She said with a cute smile. With that, the brother and sister embraced.

After that nice hug, they were again disturbed by Atobe's butler who announced that there were visitors again. Avi and Kiel looked at him questioningly.

"No, Ore-sama is not expecting any other visitors than you."

"**Oh, well, just see who it is and get back here monkey guy."**

"**Avi! Stop calling Atobe 'monkey guy'. He's your fiance and you should respect him." **Kiel chided. He really doesn't like it when Avi acts like a little kid although he is amused at Atobe and Avi's fights sometimes.

Avi simply smirked and told Atobe to get the visitors.

When Atobe left, Avi answered Kiel.** "Oh come on, Kiel, you know I love it when I piss him off." **She then laughed at the top of her lungs.

When Atobe returned, though, she saw her worst nightmares come to life again. There stood with Atobe the person she never wished to see again.

**THOUGHTS? REVIEWS PLEASE!! I LOVE THEM! **


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. because they are the property of Takeshi Konomi... I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic... The original characters and the plot of this story is mine, though...**

**A/N: Ok, I said in the last chapter that I'll be going on hiatus for a while but it seems that I've got more time left before staying in the hospital, so TA-DA... More chappies!XD Anyways, please read&review... I love them! Thanks for some of my friends btw who let me use their names for this fanfic... You guys know who you are! One more thing, english spoken language are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Hello, Lavinia. How are you? Kiel!" **The girl with a long, auburn, chin-length hair started running to Kiel for an embrace. She was followed by a shy looking girl who had the same hair color but has a longer length of hair. She smiled at Avi before smiling at Kiel and the rest.

"**Cyrenne, Isabelle? What are you doing here?" **Kiel asked, totally surprised that his fiancee travelled all the way from Milan to Japan.

"**Oh, you know, we get pretty bored at home. Besides, I'd like to see little Avi again." **She said while smiling innocently at Avi.

"I'm not little." Avi muttered to herself while turning her full attention to the other girl. "Isa, how's Milan? What are you and your older sister doing here?"

"**Excuse me? Lavinia, I don't understand Japanese." **Said the girl with the longer hair and who looked a bit younger than the other girl. **"Oops, sorry. I meant how's Milan and what are you guys doing here?"**

"**Oh, dad's business. He said he needed to come here and since we weren't doing anything at home, we came with him."**

Avi nodded and turned to her parents, "Mom, by the way, what school are you going to send me to? And please, I don't want to be with baka monkey guy here." She said pointing at Atobe.

"Why, you! Do not insult ore-sama that way. It'll be an honor for you if you go to the same school as ore-sama."

"Urusai, monkey guy! I want to attend Seigaku, dad." She said this with pleading eyes to her dad and a smirk for Atobe. Avi's parents chuckled at the way the kind and the brat princess insult each other.

"Lavinia, dear, why not Hyotei Gakuen? I think it's much better than the school you're talking about. And besides, Keigo here can keep an eye on you."

"No way dad that I'm going to be watched by this narcisstic, egotistical jerk! I'm attending Seigaku and that's final."

Cyrenne and Isabelle just looked at each other, not exactly understanding what they were saying since they don't understand Japanese language, although they are amused at how Atobe and Avi continue insulting each other.

"**What's Seigaku anyway? I mean, haven't really heard of it before." **Kiel said in english for the sake of the Italian sisters.

"**Seigaku's a tennis school. It's known and they've won the national's tournament twice in a row already. They took down Hyotei and ore-sama in straight games!" **Avi answered with an arrogant smirk towards Atobe. The king of Hyotei can't help but glare at the brat princess.

"**Alright, Lavinia, if you want to go to that school, I'll let you. I hope you don't mind, Keigo?" **Thomas said while a very happy Lavinia was hugging him.

"**It's alright, uncle. I don't mind at all." **Answered Atobe and turned back towards the door to give the family some time together before they meet his father.

"**So, Lavinia, a tennis school, huh? Decided to play tennis again?" **Cyrenne exclaimed with a mocking tone. Lavinia grimaced and looked down on the floor. She can't believe she let her guard down around Cyrenne. She was the one who made her stop playing tennis.

"**Renne, stop it. I think it's time to go back to the hotel." **Isabelle chided. Although she was the sister of Cyrenne, she was the total opposite of her. She was very caring and very friendly to Lavinia.

Cyrenne's eyebrow raised towards her younger sister and arrogantly answered, **"Why, I was just asking my future sister-in-law about her decisions. Is that wrong, Isa?" **Then she glared at her. She just hated it when Isabelle meddles with her business.

The sisters had a feud long time ago. They may not show it around others but Cyrenne has always been jealous of her younger sister because Isa was the one who was always being favored by their father. It was always 'Isa this' and 'Isa that'. Because of that, she developed a distaste for her sister and ever since then tried to humiliate her in front of the public. Unfortunately for her, Isa never succumbs to her. She has always been gracious and humble to everyone.

"**Sorry, Renne. I just thought it's time to go back. And besides, they'll be meeting with Mr. Atobe and I don't think we should be here when they meet him. We weren't invited here, anyway." **She said, smiling.

"**Fine!" **She snapped at her sister. They bade everyone good bye and went out of the house themselves, not looking for Atobe's butler or anything. They also didn't like the king of Hyotei, well, Cyrenne at least.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................ONE WEEK HAS PASSED.......................................................... …............................................................................................................................................

"Saa... Did you watch the news last night? It said that the ambassador and the prime minister had a good meeting and will be talking again next week." Fuji said while the team was having a break. Beside him sitting was the red-head acrobat and the mother-hen of the team. Echizen was somewhere getting a Ponta while Inui and Tezuka were discussing the training menu.

"Nyaa, Fujiko, I didn't. I missed it last night since I was watching my favorite show." Eiji said while glomping the tensai beside him. Oishi, as usual, was trying to pacifiy his partner before killing the person he was strangling.

"Oi! How are you guys?" A familiar voice on the background said. They looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Avi outside the tennis courts and she was waving at them. Fuji's eyes opened and revealed blue orbs that were surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl. Eiji was already running towards her and Oishi was trying to snap Fuji out of his reveries.

"Fuji? Fuji?" Oishi was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Gomen, Oishi." He then stood up and walked towards the girl with Oishi beside him, walking a bit fast since he could see that Eiji was already glomping the girl and Avi was already turning blue.

"Eiji, can't... breathe..." Avi managed to choke out. Eiji then let go and bowed and said sorry. She said it was okay and Eiji smiled again.

"Saa... I thought you'll be in Hyotei with Atobe?" Fuji said. "Syuusuke! Me go to Hyotei with that Monkey-guy? Never in my life. He might be my fiancee but it was a forced decision. I never agreed to that." Avi said, pouting. Her mood was already destroyed since Atobe's name was mentioned.

"Saa... Gomen. I didn't mean to. Why are you here anyway? Did you attend Seigaku so you could be part of the tennis team?" The tensai asked, not knowing how big in trouble he was in for now.

"Hmmph! I said I hate tennis and I'll never play it again!" Avi blurted out. As soon as she realized what she just said, she covered her mouth with her hands and tried to run away but Fuji's words made her stop.

"Saa... So you do play tennis. What made you stop Avi?"

"I- I- well, I-" She was cut off by Tezuka when he announced for the regulars to go back to their respective courts and start practicing once again.

"I'll see you later, Avi-chan." 'And I'll know what's your reason for not playing tennis anymore' he added mentally. Avi nodded and saw Fuji go back to the courts with Oishi and Eiji. She also saw Echizen walk past her to go back to the tennis court, holding an empty soda can.

'I'm so in trouble for this!' Avi said to herself as she walked away and head back to her classroom.

….......................................................................................................................................................................................................MEANWHILE...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

"**Shut up, Isa! I don't need your help!" **Cyrenne glared at her sister like she was about to kill her.

"**Yes you need help, Renne. Why do you keep on making her suffer? She didn't do anything to you." **Isabelle countered, still looking very worried.

"**Because she has all the attention! Just. Like. You. You are always dad's favorite. How come I never get the chance to be loved like you?!" **Cyrenne was practically screaming at her. She hated her sister, and most of all, she hated Avi.

"**Dad loves you Renne. You just need to see it. And Lavinia won't do anything to destroy your relationship with Kiel." **Isabelle was trying to calm her sister down but to no avail. She knew she had been jealous of her all the time. But Cyrenne had everything she wanted, even the man she loves.

**THOUGHTS? REVIEWS? PLEASE! I LOVE THEM!**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. because they are the property of Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. My original characters and some plots of the story are mine though.**

**A/N: Words spoken in english are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic. Read and please review! I love them very much!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oi, oi! Avi-chan! I'll see you tomorrow at class!" Eiji said, waving his hand heading towards the school gate.

"Bye, Eiji. I'll see you tomorrow!" Avi waved back while heading back to the classroom since her bag was still upstairs.

It was late afternoon, after tennis practice. Avi as usual would head to the tennis courts to watch the regulars practice. She never wanted to do this but since tennis was her passion before, she couldn't help but get drawn near the tennis players. After they finished practicing, she accompanied Eiji before he went home.

When she was to go back to the classroom, she heard Momoshiro calling her.

"Eh, Avi-chan, can you play against me?" Asked the spiky-haired second year while waving his racket to Avi.

Avi frowned at what Momoshiro asked. She knew he was trying to practice but why her? There are still non-regular players left at the court. Why not ask them? Instead of turning around, she still went to Momoshiro and apologized as gently as she can.

"Sorry, Momo-chan. I told you I don't play tennis anymore. Why don't you just look for other people worthy of being your opponent?" She said looking at Momoshiro straight in the eye. However, as if already prepared to receive that answer, Momoshiro shot back at her,

"Are you afraid, Avi-chan? I mean, it's just a friendly match, that's all." He said, trying hard to mimic Echizen's smirk.

Avi shot her a glare. If there was any name she wouldn't like to be called, it would be 'scaredy-cat' or 'coward'. She turned back to Momoshiro and sternly answered him-

"I am and never will be afraid, Momo-chan! Fine, give me your racket." Momo grinned at Avi's reaction. He reached out to his tennis bag and gave her one of his spare racket.

They moved to the net and Avi spun her racket.

"Smooth or rough?" She asked.

"Rough." Was Momo's answer.

When the racket stopped spinning, they went to their respective baseline and Avi prepared to serve. When she was about to hit the ball, she suddenly stopped and asked Momoshiro from across the net.

"Hey, Momo-chan, what if your captain catches us? If I'm not mistaken, outsiders like me aren't allowed inside the courts." She was still trying to escape from the game. She really didn't want to play because it would just bring out all the pain and hurt from before.

"_**Loser. You're nothing like me."**_

She shook her head from the memory and returned to Momoshiro who answered her question.

"Eh, don't worry about buchou. Practice is over so it's no problem. Serve already, Avi-chan."

"Fine." Avi muttered to herself. She served and Momoshiro blinked when he realized that the ball already went over the net and bounced.

"What the-" Momoshiro was at loss for words with Avi's serve. He knew the girl had been playing but he didn't knew she was that talented.

Avi smirked at Momoshiro's reaction and continued playing. She won her service game with ease, not even letting him move around the court.

"Hey, Momo-chan, who's scared now?" She called to him when she realized that Momoshiro was still stunned at her technique. Momoshiro snapped out of his reveries as he prepared to serve. He wasn't going to lose. Specially to a person who regarded tennis as a boring and stupid sport.

He pulled a ball from his pocket and served hard and fast. As if already anticipating that kind of move, Avi ran swiftly and gracefully to the other side of the court and returned it with power. The second match was a rally and seemed to favor Momoshiro's side until Avi hit a shallow lob and Momoshiro, seeing this as an opportunity, leaped high up in the air and used his dunk smash and sent the ball flying towards Avi's side of the court. She missed it and she looked like she was terrified at what Momoshiro did.

"What was that, Momo-chan?" She asked, almost a whisper.

"Amazing isn't it? That's my special technique, the dunk smash!" Momoshiro answered proudly.

While they continued the game, unknown to them was that there was a certain brown-haired person watching their game. That person noticed that instead of trying to hit and run after the ball, Avi started to avoid it. It's as if she was afraid of it. No, she wasn't afraid of hitting the ball because she might miss, she was afraid of the ball itself, like it was going to hurt her.

"Oi, Avi-chan! Play seriously, will you? I didn't agree to Fuji-senpai playing you just to see you-" He just mentioned what he shouldn't have said.

Avi stopped at what Momoshiro had said. She approached the net and went over it and Momoshiro soon found himself face to face with the brat princess.

"You said what? What do you mean Syuusuke asked you to play me?" She growled, her voice higher than usual. She wasn't just irritated that Fuji did something like that to her, she was angry, no maybe beyond angry, she was furious.

"Ah, eh, gomen, Avi-chan. Actually, Fuji-senpai asked me to play you so that we'll try to know why you quit tennis." He confessed. He didn't want to face or feel the wrath of Avi. She looked like she was ready to kill.

Instead of hurting him, she just smashed his racket to the ground and turned back, heading towards the exit of the tennis courts. Momoshiro almost cried for his racket, its frame became bent and some of its strings detached itelf from the frame.

Avi started to walk fast, heading towards the classroom. She was angry at Fuji. He had only known her for a week and he was trying to dig into her personal life. 'How dare he! Who does he think he is?' She thought to herself. She was about to enter the school building when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist. She turned around to see the tensai smiling at her.

"Syuusuke, I hate you!" She said, trying to tug her wrist free. Unfortunately, the tensai had no intention of releasing her wrist.

"Saa... Avi-chan, let me explain." He said, his face not smiling anymore.

She turned to look back at the tensai. As much as she wanted to slap him, she found herself being led away by the tensai near the tennis court again.

"Syuusuke-," she sighed before continuing, "-why are you doing this? I told you, I hate tennis."

"Saa... You were afraid of Momoshiro. Why?" Avi stared at him, wide-eyed.

'He noticed that?' She mentally thought to herself. She cleared her throat before answering him. "I am not afraid of Momo-chan. Why would I be?"

"Saa... You're not afraid of Momo himself, you were afraid at the ball he started to return to you. Please, I want to help. Tell me." Fuji said gently. He really wanted to help Avi recover her passion for tennis. He didn't know why but it was like he needed to.

Avi sighed again. There's no way now that the tensai will leave her until she tells her the truth. She was happy that someone was trying to help her, but at the same time she felt weak. She never talked to anyone about what happened back then, even her family. Now a stranger, just an acquaintance, is trying to get to know her better by going in her personal life.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow since we don't have classes." She said, completely surrendering. Now that she wasn't so tense anymore, Fuji had let go of her wrist already.

"Saa... I'll see you then at the park at around nine. Is that alright with you?"

Avi nodded and waved at Fuji goodbye. She returned back to her classroom to get her things and she went straight home.

Acklin Residence.....

"**Lavinia, how was your day at school?" **Isa asked politely.

Avi was not surprised that she would be here. Ever since the Conti sisters arrived in Japan, they made sure they would always visit the Acklin's residence everyday. It was okay for Avi, as long as she doesn't see Renne.

"**It's great. Thanks for asking Isa. By the way, where's your sister? I don't want to see her." **Avi said, not hesitating that she was talking to Renne's sister. Isa knows about the tension between the two so she wasn't surprised either.

"**Oh, she's with Kiel at the mall. Don't worry, you won't see her here tonoght. They'll probably come home late." **Isa answered with a small smile on her face.

"**Why don't you just tell Kiel you like him anyway? I know it might not help but you have to tell him. I'd rather have you as a sister-in-law than Renne." **Avi said bluntly.

"**You mean, you know?" **Isabelle asked, rather taken aback with Avi's statement.

She just nodded and turned to Isa to talk again. **"Of course. Please, Isa. I really want you with him not Renne." **

Isa gave a small, genuine smile with what Avi just said. She was happy that at least Kiel's sister approved of her.

"**I'd love to tell, Avi, but I'll just give Renne more reason to hate me. And besides, you shouldn't meddle with somebody else's love life. Why don't you stick to yours." **

"**What the heck are you talking about, Isa?" **Avi asked with her jaw dropped.

"**You know what I mean, that handsome guy at your new school, Fuji, right?" **Isa answered teasingly.

"Urusai, Isa!" Avi muttered in Japanese. What the heck happened to Isa's brain to make her think of something like that?

"**Ouch, Avi, no need to tell me to shut up, you know." **

"**Wait, you understand Japanese?" **Avi asked.

"**Just basic ones. Urusai is 'shut up' right?" **Isa asked, quite content that she managed to surprise Avi.

The said girl nodded and told her that she'll go upstairs to rest. Isa nodded and went back to the kitchen since she was baking some cookies. Ambassador Acklin and his wife were also on a meeting with some Japanese officials.

Next day at the park...

"Saa... Avi-chan, sorry to keep you waiting. It's just that Yuuta was home so we were pretty busy." Fuji said, bowing his head to apologize.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I just came here too you know. I didn't wait that long." Avi assured him.

Fuji sat beside her on the park bench. He was smiling as usual, but not the scary smile he usually has but the genuine smile that showed he was a true friend to her.

"Well, Syuusuke, just tell me when would you like me to start." Avi said, looking at Fuji.

"Saa... Tell me now." Fuji said, giving her hand a squeeze, as if to tell her that he'll be there and understand her.

Avi smiled before speaking. There was no backing out now. She would tell Fuji the whole truth behind her hating tennis.

**What do you guys think? Reviews please, I love reading them! Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc. because they are the property of Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. Those I own are the original characters and some plots of the story.**

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update... I was so busy the last few days working on another fanfic for Blood +... Anyways, here's the update and I'll try to update again as soon as I can... Flashbacks are in italic and words spoken in English are in bold texts. To the story then...**

**Chapter 6**

"_**Renne! Renne! Can you play tennis with me?" **An enthusiastic twelve-year-old Avi exclaimed._

"_**Lavinia, I'm not so sure." **Cyrenne answered her with eyes full of jealousy for the younger girl in front of her._

"_**Please, Renne, please! Isa agreed to play with me yesterday so it's your turn!" **Avi protested with those puppy-dog eyes._

_Renne sighed and nodded to Avi, signalling that she'll play with her. _

_Avi regarded Renne as her role-model when it comes to tennis. She was such a disciplined player, not to mention she has participated a lot of times in the European Tennis Circuit. She was also the fiancee of her older brother, Kiel. Renne had always been good to her, as if she was a real sister. Renne was fifteen at the time she got engaged to her brother. She never protested against it since she liked Kiel Acklin a lot, and her brother likes her too._

_She would always spend her time either shopping or studying with Renne. She wasn't that close to Renne's sister, Isabelle at that time. Avi's focus was just on tennis which made Renne part of it too since she sometimes train with her._

_When they arrived at the tennis court at the back of Avi's house, they went to the net and Renne said-_

"_**You serve, Lavinia. Hurry up." **She said sternly._

_Avi slowly nodded and went to the baseline at the side of her court. Ever since last week, Renne had been extremely irritated at her. Either she would avoid her or she would talk to her as if she was an enemy. Avi shook those thoughts away as she prepared to serve. She has never beaten Renne before. She took her as her mentor and at the same time rival. _

_When she first told Renne that she regarded of her as a rival, Renne was very happy that the sister of her fiancee approves so much of her. She would always spend time with Avi and make sure she does her daily tennis practice. But then the sister warmth disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She does train with her but never gives her tips and advices like before. She thought Renne was just a little tired because of her schedule and duties, but all of it was to change._

**BACK TO THE PRESENT...**

"Saa... So you're saying you were very close with her?" The brown-haired tensai asked Avi who sat beside him at the park.

"Yup! We were always together, and she was so nice to me. I never knew she got jealous of me." Avi answered sadly.

The tensai was looking at her gently, eyes open but not scary. He really liked Avi but not that kind of 'like' that couples normally feel for each other. Fuji knew from the start that she was interesting and had a lot of secrets to tell, but he never expected that he would be drawn like this to her. At first he just wanted to get to know the girl better. But now, he wanted her friendship and trust, and so he planned with Momoshiro so that he'll be able to talk to her properly. He expected that Avi would just walk away from Momo's challenge but she didn't. Instead she played like a normal tennis player. With grace and poise, she could actually give Echizen a run for his money, but he was surprised when she suddenly looked terrified when Momoshiro started attacking her with his powerful shots, specially the Dunk smash. It was like she was traumatized because of tennis. After those assumptions, they ended up today here in the park. She, wanting to get that hurt out of her chest but not really trusting Fuji, and he, wanting to help the girl she had saved once from her bodyguards.

"Syuusuke, hello! You're spacing out!" Avi was waving a hand in front of the tensai's eyes. He was so absorbed by his thoughts about Avi he seemed to forget that he was with the said girl.

"Gomen, was I spacing out?" Fuji looked sorry.

Avi rose her eyebrow, giving him a 'duh!' look. Fuji chuckled for a bit before asking Avi to continue her story.

"Alright then, when we started the match..."

**PAST**

"_**I'll win Renne! This time!" **Avi said on the other side of the court, returning a volley._

"_**Keep dreaming, Lavinia! You'll never win against me! Never!" **Renne answered, almost yelling at her._

_Avi was stunned at Renne's answer. She would normally just smirk or just keep on playing. Nevertheless, she still concentrated on their game and kept on attacking as much as she can._

_Renne was a very difficult player to read, one time she'll do a volley, then the next thing she does will be a drop shot. This frustrated Avi a lot. This game wasn't like the games they had in the past. Before, they would enjoy while giving it their all. That day, there game was just pure fight. Renne didn't care whether it was just training or a simple game. _

_At first, Avi was trying hard to keep up with her, but being a talented tennis player that she is, it didn't take long for her to catch up. When it seemed that they were already equal in terms of power and speed, Renne started to attack madly._

_It was to the point that she has hurt Avi twice when she did a smash. When the ball bounced, it went straight to Avi's face, giving her bruises on the forehead. Instead of backing down, she still continued the game. She wanted to know what was making Renne act like that._

"_**Ouch!" **Avi choked out. She was hit again, for the third time. The ball hit her stomach hard. She thought she was going to throw all the food she ate during lunch. She stood up again, determined to finish the game no matter what. Her stamina was drained and the only thing that kept her going on was determination. _

_Although Avi fought her hard to win, Renne completely pulverized her with a six games to one score. Avi dropped on the grass court, panting hard and trying to keep her breath steady. She saw a shadow in front of her and there was Renne. She looked mad at her._

"_**Renne, what's wrong? It was just a friendly match, you know." **She managed to smile a bit, hoping that everthing that happened was just a joke, but that smile disappeared when Renne backhanded her._

_Avi gasped at the pain that went through her cheek. She caressed it with her left hand while looking at Renne who was in turn full of anger and jealousy towards the younger player._

"_**I thought you were teaching me tennis? You said I was just like you and you like me? Renne, what's wrong? Did Kiel and you fight?" **She said, still trying to understand the older teen although what she really wanted was to smack her back._

"_**Loser! You're nothing like me!" **Renne snapped at her. Her jaws were tight and hands clenched into a fist._

"_**It's your fault Kiel doesn't hang around with me much! I thought he was just very loving towards her sister but you're like an insect who keeps on following us! You're just like that Isa!" **Renne continued, screaming at her._

_Avi was crying. He didn't know Renne was jealous of her. And besides, why should she be? Her brother and she were really just close and they love to hand out with each other. She didn't realize that she was actually a hindrance to their relationship._

_Renne didn't looked regretfully at what she'd done to her at all. Before heading back to the house, she grabbed Avi's shirt before threatening her-_

"_**Nothing happened today, understand? And one more thing, if you're someone who plays tennis, you should have guts, not someone like you who's weak!" T**hen she let go of her._

_When Avi returned to the house at around evening (she was also told by Renne not to come to the house as the same time as her or it would look suspicious), everybody stared at the battered face of Avi. She looked like she came from a wrestling match and lost badly. They asked her what happenend and her lame excuse was that she was biking and she lost balance, therefore sending her face in the state they are seeing now. It was believable and everybody just helped her mother clean up the wounds and apply first aid. Renne was still there and act like nothing really had happened. She became sweet with Avi whenever her family, specially Kiel is around. But whenever they're gone, she takes advantage of it by challenging Avi into a deadly tennis match where Avi always ends up losing and bruised._

_After a year of being treated like that by Renne, she decided to quit tennis and resort to swimming, another hobby of hers. She looked happy with it, but deep inside she wanted to play, but the traumatizing matches she and Renne had was etched clearly on her mind that she became afraid of tennis, completely loosing her passion for the sport._

_When she came to Japan and met Fuji, that fear subsided. She knew that even if he was a tennis player, he wouldn't hurt her like Renne. Although she wasn't sure Fuji will be able to help, she was happy that she could talk to someone about her past experience._

**PRESENT**

"Avi-chan, I'm sorry about what happende to you." Fuji looked very sad. He never expected that this would be the girl's side of the story.

"It's alright, Syuusuke. Past is past and there's nothing we can do about it. And besides, I've moved on." She looked at him, reassuring the tensai that everything was alright now.

"Saa... I don't believe your brother was the reason she hated you. It's your tennis." Fuji said, back to his normal smiling self.

"What do you exactly mean by that, Syuusuke? I wasn't even that good yet back then. My tennis was beginner's tennis." Avi said, almost chuckling at the thought that she was better than Renne. She can't believe the tensai told her that she was an excellent player. Yes, even though Renne had done that to her, she still named Renne's tennis 'excellent'.

"Saa... I saw you play against Momoshiro yesterday. You were really good. Why don't you play again?" Fuji tried to persuade her.

"Never mind Syuusuke, I'm going home." Avi started to stand up. She was still not going to play tennis. But before she could even get up properly, the tensai was already in front of her, holding her hand. Avi blushed for a while. The tensai's hands were very warms and nice to hold, despite it being callous because of tennis training. Fuji must have seen the blush and quickly let go of her.

"Saa, Avi. I'll help you. I'll teach and train you everyday. Is that alright with you?" Fuji offered. He really wanted to help.

"But, you'll be tired after tennis practice and then, I might not be able to regain my spirit just like back then. You might just waste your time." Avi said while trying to keep the happiness in her voice when she heard that the tensai was going to help her.

"Saa, don't worry Avi, I won't be wasting any time. We can meet every Saturday at this park. Yes or no?" Fuji asked her. And with that tone of his, Avi thought he wasn't going to accept no as an answer. With that, she nodded slowly and smiled at the tensai.

"There you go. We'll meet here starting next week at about 8 AM in the morning. Is that okay with you?" Avi nodded once again.

They stood up and Fuji was about to offer her a walk home when a black limousine stopped in front of them at the entrance of the park. Fuji merely smiled, knowing who was inside the limousine while Avi scowled and frowned.

"Monkey-guy." She greeted when a gray-haired boy stepped out of the car. A big guy followed him.

"Ore-sama told you not to call ore-sama a monkey. That hardly fits my beautiful face." Atobe's ego started.

"Oh my gosh, Syuusuke, I think I need to throw up!" She said with a sarcastic and mocking tone which made Atobe frown.

"Never mind, let's go princess. Uncle and father are looking for you." He spoke the princess part with disgust. How did their fathers even imagined them together anyway?

"Well, I'll see you on school, Syuusuke, and thanks for the offer again. I'll try my best to be back in no time!" She said with a genuine smile. She then stepped into the car, looking at a waving Fuji behind.

She then settled to her seat across Atobe and poured herself a cup of juice before being questioned by Atobe.

"Ore-sama wants to know what offer was that that the tensai of Seigaku is giving you." He said with an intrigued look.

Avi stuck her tongue out and drank her cup, completely ignoring the scowling face of Atobe and a confused Kabaji beside him.

**Your thoughts and reviews please! I'll try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP... I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc... They are the property of the genius Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic.. What I own are my original characters and some plots of the story.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 7 at last! I realized theat I've been focusing too much on my original characters, specially the Italian sisters so to make-up with you guys, this chappie is dedicated solely to Fuji and Avi with a little bit of Momoshiro... English spoken words are in bold texts while flashbacks will be in italic. To the story then...**

**Chapter 7**

"_Saa, Avi. I'll help you. I'll teach and train you everyday. Is that alright with you?" Fuji offered. He really wanted to help._

"_But, you'll be tired after tennis practice and then, I might not be able to regain my spirit just like back then. You might just waste your time." Avi said while trying to keep the happiness in her voice when she heard that the tensai was going to help her._

"_Saa, don't worry Avi, I won't be wasting any time. We can meet every Saturday at this park. Yes or no?" Fuji asked her. And with that tone of his, Avi thought he wasn't going to accept no as an answer. With that, she nodded slowly and smiled at the tensai._

"_There you go. We'll meet here starting next week at about 8 AM in the morning. Is that okay with you?" Avi nodded once again._

Avi has been thinking about those words that Fuji told her. She was grateful that someone like him was actually going to help her. Nobody has taken the initiative before to do so, even Isa who knew what happened back then. But then again, Fuji was the only person she has really opened up to, but she never expected that his help would go this far. She only hoped that the tensai was right about her not losing her passion in the sport she loved so much and she wouldn't be a burden to him. After all, Fuji's tennis practice was Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays, not to mention he also needs time to study for academic purposes, which meant she was lucky that he had time for her and was able to be squezzed into that busy schedule.

It was Saturday, the day she is supposed to meet Fuji for her first tennis lesson. She wore a white Nike collar shirt, a dark blue leggings that went up to her knees (she doesn't like wearing skirts, except for their school uniform) and white Nike rubbershoes. Since she didn't have a tennis racket (she gave away all her tennis equipment after she gave up tennis), she called Fuji yesterday and he agreed that he'll just lend her his racket.

"**Mom, dad, I'll be out for a while. Please tell Kiel not to panic. Oh, and can I not bring Roche and Nic?" **Avi asked, hoping that they would say yes. It would be weird to see men in black spying while they were having a tennis match.

"**No, Lavinia. Bring them both. I don't want to risk you running away again." **Her father said firmly but gently.

Avi pouted and signalled Roche and Nic to come out with her. They didn't use the car, instead, they walked all the way to the park since it wasn't that far anyway.

When they arrived at the park, Avi told her bodyguards to not make their presence known to the other people around, specially Fuji. They nodded and hid behind a nearby tree that was also covered by the bushes.

"Hey, Syuusuke! Momo-chan?" Avi waved. She was happy to see Fuji and surrised to see Momoshiro hanging around.

"Eh, Avi-chan! How are you?" Momoshiro asked her.

"I'm fine. What are is he doing here anyway?" Avi asked Fuji.

"Saa... Since you are afraid of smashes, I'll have Momoshiro do the dunk smash while playing against you. You need to conquer your fear." Fuji answered her with that mischievous grin.

"S-s-smash?" Avi swallowed hard. She is afraid, she has to admit that. "Syuusuke, I think that's too fast. Maybe we can settle for a normal game first."

"Saa... You're alright with normal matches so there's no need for that. Momoshiro, hurry up and start the game. You'll do fine, Avi." Fuji assured her after he ordered Momoshiro to get his racket and the balls.

When they positioned themselves at the baseline, Avi saw Fuji crouch beside her. Fuji, noticing that the brat princess was confused told her-

"Saa... I'll be here to back you up just in case. It'll be a two against one match." Avi nodded and crouched herself to be ready when Momo serves the ball.

The first half of the match was pretty much one-sided since Momoshiro wasn't attacking yet so Avi had the upper hand. She was leading three games to one. They took a short break and Momoshiro said he'll be getting some drinks for them.

"Momo-chan's going easy on me. I know he'll do something nasty after this break." Fuji chuckled at what Avi said.

"Saa. He's not. He's just warming up, that's all. But yes, he'll start attacking after this break." Avi nodded and waited for Momoshiro to come back with their drinks.

There was some comfortable silence before Avi spoke again.

"Syuusuke, why are you helping me?" She asked while staring at the clear blue sky with puffy clouds. It was a perfect weather.

Fuji was slightly taken aback by the question. He himself doesn't know why he's helping the girl at all. "Saa, to tell you the truth, I don't know." He was also staring at the blue sky.

Avi looked at him and said, "Thank you, for everything. I'm not sure that I'll be able to play tennis again but I'll do my best to exceed your expectations." She said with a smile.

Fuji looked at her and nodded with his genuine smile. They stared at each other without speaking or moving, until Momoshiro ruined the perfect mood.

"Oi, I'm back! Fuji-senpai here's your soda, Avi-chan here's the mineral water." Momoshiro handed them the drinks.

"Thanks." Avi muttered half-heartedly while Fuji just took the soda can and smiled at Momoshiro.

"What? Are you angry at me, eh Avi-chan?" Momo asked, sensing the tightness in Avi's voice when she thanked him.

"No, I'm not. Come on, let's just play." Avi grabbed his racket and went to the tennis court.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai, did I do anything wrong? I just came back and I didn't even talked to her a lot." Momoshiro asked, looking puzzled and frustrated with Avi's attitude towards him.

"Saa, I think you ruined her mood." Fuji said while getting out of his seat and grabbing his racket to stand beside Avi.

Momoshiro looked more puzzled as he grabbed his own racket and stood at the other side of the court.

Much, much, later...

"....smash!" Momoshiro did another dunk smash and for the umpteenth time, Avi was never able to return it, much less follow it.

"I'm hopeless, sorry Syuusuke, Momo-chan." Avi said while getting up from the ground, panting hard and sweat beads trickling down her forehead and drenching her shirt.

It's been an hour since they started the second half of the match and even though Momoshiro had already won the game with a six games to three score, Avi insisted that he continue to do the dunk smash for her to practice. Fuji serves the ball like a lob and Momoshiro hits it with his signature move. Avi at first was scared and dared not to come near the ball but as time gradually moved, she tried to follow it and hit it, although she still looks like a traumatized girl every time the ball bounces near her.

"Saa, Avi-chan, maybe we should continue this next week. You're tired and you need rest." Fuji told her. She nodded and got her bag and went to the nearest washroom to change clothes.

Momoshiro walked towards the other side of the court where Fuji was and talked to him.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai, why are we doing this again? Come to think of it, you never told me why you're helping her." Fuji placed his racket back to his bag before answering him.

"Saa, she's a friend. I can't tell you what happened to her. I'm not the one who should talk about it." Fuji answered calmly.

"Eh, friend or girlfriend? Come on Fuji-senpai, admit it, you like that girl." Momoshiro teased. Before Fuji could even answer -

"Like who? Syuusuke, you like someone in school? Come on, spill!" Avi asked him, laughing a bit.

"Saa, I don't like anyone that way." Fuji answered her while giving Momoshiro his smile that scares the wits out of his classmates and teammates. Momoshiro backed down at once and told them that he was leaving to have a date with An. Avi nodded and gave Fuji back his racket.

"Syuusuke, I think I need to buy tennis equipment. I can't go around playing tennis with a borrowed racket, you know. Wanna go shopping?" Avi asked him enthusiastically.

Fuji nodded and together they boarded a bus to Shinjuku where Avi wanted to shop. They sat side by side at the bus with Avi getting the window seat.

"Nyaa, Oishi, isn't that Fujiko and and Avi-chan together?" Eiji gushed at his partner who was also sitting beside him. They were two seats in front of Avi and Fuji.

"Eiji, stop spying. Maybe they just happened to see each other at the bus stop." Oishi tried to pacify his partner and stop him from snooping at the two. They were also going to Shinjuku for some tennis equipment shopping.

When Oishi looked at his doubles partner, he saw him talking to someone over the cellphone.

"Nyaa, Inui, meet us at the bus stop in Shinjuku. I saw Avi-chan and Fujiko on a date. They're here with us at the bus. They look nice together."

"Interesting data... I'll be there." The voice said at the other line. Eiji put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Oishi who is blushing.

"Nyaa, Oishi, don't worry, they won't see us. And besides, Inui was the only one I called." Eiji assured his mother-hen partner.

Somewhere near the bus stop...

"Nyaa, Inui, how come they're all here? Kaidoh, Momo, O'chibi, Tez-, where's buchou?" Eiji asked.

"Tezuka ended the phone call even before I could tell him what was happening." Inui looked sullen when he mentioned that.

"Fssshhh... Why are we here anyway, Inui-senpai?" The viper asked.

"Eiji said that Fuj and Avi-chan are together and are on a date. Is that true Eiji?"

"Hai! I saw them together at the bus and they looked nice together, nyaa!" Eiji jumped happily.

"Eiji! What if they really just happened to bump into each other and decided to ride the bus together?" Oishi chided. He didn't like it when the whole team is together and spies on their teammate.

"There is a five percent chance that they didn't run into each other. Avi-chan came from a rich family and they would never let their daughter roam around Tokyo without a car. There is also a ninety-five percent chance that they really had a meeting even before they boarded the bus." Inui was suddenly scribbling madly at his notebook.

"Eh, they did. Fuji-senpai and Avi-chan played tennis earlier at the park." Momoshiro said, making the whole group belive that Avi and Fuji were really dating.

"Nyaa, I told you so, Oishi!" Eiji pouted and placed his hands on his hips while stucking his tounge out at his partner.

Oishi sighed and realized that he'll never be able to stop his teammates once they agreed on something. And so, even if he didn't like it, they ended up following Avi and Fuji around Shinjuku.

"Syuusuke, look at that racket, suits me a lot don't you think?" Avi was pointing at a Prince racket that had a dark pink frame and white strings. Its handle was black.

"Saa, it does. Let's take a look at it." They entered the shop and inquired about the racket. The spying party remained outside, being able to see what was happening inside through the glass.

After some thirty minutes of talking and some chuckling, Avi and Fuji went out of the shop with the racket and some tennis balls in the shopping bag Fuji was carrying.

"Nyaa, Fujiko's such a gentleman. He's carrying Avi-chan's bag for her." Eiji said, muffling. Oishi was putting a hand over the red-head's mouth since his voice was too loud and they would be heard by the two.

They continued to follow the two 'lovebirds' as Inui dubbed them. It was lunch time already and they saw Avi and Fuji enter a burger fastfood. The team also entered when they saw Avi and Fuji already settled into their seats. They sat at the seats that were at the back of Fuji and Avi's.

"Thanks for the treat, Syuusuke. Never been inside a fastfood before, you know." Avi smiled at him graciously.

"Saa, no problem. How about your bodyguards?" Fuji asked her.

Avi blinked twice at him. 'So he knew we were being followed' Avi thought to herself. She smiled and told him that they'll be okay.

"Do you know why I want to go back to Switzerland?" Avi suddenly asked after swallowing her last piece of burger.

"Saa, I don't. Why is it?" Fuji asked, sipping his softdrink.

"Because I want to break off the engagement. They never told me that monkey-guy was my fiancee until it was already sealed. They never even asked my opinion about him." Avi said, her face looked gloomy and voice sad.

"Saa... That's one situation I won't be able to help. Is there any way to break off the engagement?" Fuji asked, his blue orbs shining mysteriously into Avi's.

"There is, but I doubt I'll be able to do it, or maybe even have it." Avi sighed, looking at the see-through glass that separated the people inside the fastfood and those outside the sidewalk.

"Saa, tell me what is it." Fuji encouraged her. If there was anything he wanted, that was to be able to help her.

Avi hesitated for a bit, but eventually told the tensai.

"I need to show them that I like someone and that someone likes me back. If that guy is willing to go through the sacrifices he'll have to do for me, dad will break off the engagement. Sounds easy but hard to do. I'm doomed for life." Avi placed his face in her hands.

"Saa, I can help you with that." Fuji said, that genuine smile back on his face.

"Nyaa, what is Fujiko thinking? Does he know someone who likes Avi-chan? Fujiko's a real hero." Eiji giggled a bit.

"Eh, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai is talking about himself." Momoshiro cut in.

"Baka peach! How do you know Fuji-senpai likes her?" Kaidoh hissed at the second-year jack-knife specialist.

"Baka mamushi! That's because I was with them earlier and I can see that Fuji-senpai likes her!"

They grabbed each other's collar and as usual, Oishi would stop them before they cause a mess.

"Interesting data..." Was all Inui could say. Echizen let out a small 'che' before finishing his ponta while Eiji started giggling again.

* * *

**There you go, as promised, a chappie focused on Fuji and Avi's budding relationship... Hope you guys like it... Read and Review please! I love reading reviews,haha! Hope to update as soon as I can! **

**Ja!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc.. They are the property of Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. What I own are my original characters and some plots of the story.**

**A/N: Well that was a fast update! I managed to finish chapter 7 and 8 in one day... Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter... English spoken words are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic... Read and review please!**

**Chapter 8**

"_I need to show them that I like someone and that someone likes me back. If that guy is willing to go through the sacrifices he'll have to do for me, dad will break off the engagement. Sounds easy but hard to do. I'm doomed for life." Avi placed his face in her hands._

"_Saa, I can help you with that." Fuji said, that genuine smile back on his face._

"Syuusuke, how in the world will you able to help? If your plan fails you might just see your life ending in a very terrible way." Avi told the tensai.

"Saa, don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't fail at all." Was all the tensai said, smiling widely at Avi.

Avi didn't argue with the tensai. She knew better than that, anyway. Although she was sure she wasn't going to like his plan even for a bit. She sighed and let the tensai lead her back to her house.

By now, the spying party had also finished their meal and went to follow the two again. They took the bus back to Tokyo where they found Avi and Fuji walking towards the former's house. When they got there, they were in awe by the size and look of the house or should I say mansion. It was as big as Atobe's and it had a lovely exterior. The silver huge gate was already a proof that Avi's family is also as rich as the Atobe's so they didn't wonder why the arrangement between the two were made. The rest of the team stayed outside while Fuji and Avi went inside.

"**Mother, I'm back!" **Avi called to Mrs. Acklin. Fuji followed and smiled wider at the look of the house inside. Roche and Nic were behind him and settled to one of the corners of the house but enough to see Avi.

"**Lavinia! Oh, and who's this?" **She smiled gracefully at Fuji.

'Saa, she looks a lot like her kaa-san.' Fuji thought to himself.

"**Syuusuke Fuji, ma'am." **Fuji said in perfect english and bowed politely. He then shook hands with her.

Margaret Acklin looked very impressed with Fuji's manners. He even took the effort to speak in english even if he knows that they can understand Japanese.

"**Mom, where's dad? And Kiel isn't here yet?" **Avi asked her mother. Before she could even answer-

"**Hello, little Lavinia. Kiel's at the kitchen, wanna join us?" **A girl with short auburn hair came out from the back.

"**Renne. No, thanks. I have a guest anyway. I was just asking." **Avi said politely, but with a hint of annoyance at the girl.

'Saa, so this is the person who hurt her.' Fuji opened his eyes and came flashing at Renne angry blue orbs. She blinked twice before talking to Fuji.

"**And who's he? Atobe's replacement? Wow, you're pretty fast when it comes to your boyfriends, Lavinia." **Renne sneered at her.

Avi's eyes narrowed and before she or her mother could speak, Fuji cut in.

"**Yes. As a matter of fact I am. Is there any problem with that?" **The tensai asked the older girl with his sadistic smile.

The three of them dropped their jaws at what he said. Avi, of course was very shocked. There was an amount of unbearable silence before her mother broke the ice.

"**I see. Avi, we'll talk about this later. For the meantime, please lead Syuusuke to the guest room." **Her mother said calmly, looking at her daughter.

Avi nodded and practically drag a smiling Fuji behind her. Margaret went back upstairs and Renne went back to the kitchen, her teeth gritting with anger.

When they got to the guest room, she scolded the tensai and glared at him.

"What the hell was that Syuusuke?" She asked, totally infuriated.

"Saa, I told you I'd help you with breaking off the engagement." Fuji answered calmly with that smile on his face.

"By lying to my mother? What the heck were you thinking?" Avi was shaking with anger. If it weren't for the fact that Fuji was helping her with her tennis, she would've slapped him by now.

"Saa, I wasn't lying." Fuji said, suddenly serious and blue orbs looking at her straight in the eye.

"What? What do you mean you're not lying? Are you telling me that-" Avi's voice trailed off.

"Saa, I like you. Any problems with that, Avi-chan?" Fuji asked, seriously but with a hint of tease when he said Avi's name.

"Say what? Are you out of your mind? Do you know what you're talking about? You're competing with monkey-guy, the 'Atobe', 'ore-sama', whatever you guys call him. You're out of your mind!" She spoke this in one breath. Although she felt a warm tingling feeling when Fuji said he liked her, that doesn't mean she liked him back. Does it?

"Saa, don't you like me?" Fuji's smile was back on his face.

"I like you, of course, but not that kind of like. I like you as a friend." Avi's voice was with hesitation. She didn't know how to answer clearly.

"Saa, Avi, give me a chance. I'm not joking."

"But, Syuusuke, do you know what my father will be asking you if you say something like that? He'll ask, no, order you to do things you might not like in the future. Maybe you want to be a professional tennis player someday but dad won't allow that. He want someone for me who's from the business or medical field. Do you even realize that?" She was looking at the floor when she said those things, her voice with sadness and hurt. She didn't want to see her friend be tortured like that. She won't let anything like that happen. Although Avi may seem like the brat who has tantrums and totally spoiled, she regarded her friends as the most important thing in the world.

Fuji didn't answer her after what she said. She was still looking at the floor and sighed. She knew he was just joking. After all, who wouldn't back out after he has heard the conditions her father would give to someone. Now there really was no way for her to get out of the engagement. 'Stupid Avi! Why are you expecting him to go all the way?' As she was absorbed in her own world, she didn't realize that Fuji was walking up to her until warm and soft yet gentle arms enveloped her in a hug.

She looked up to see the tensai giving her a genuine smile. It was the first time Avi realized he was handsome. Okay, so she knew he was handsome even during the first time they met, but his face today was like shining brightly as the sun (I think that was a lame statement). His genuine smile was Avi's favorite smile. Although she won't admit it, she did have a slight crush on the tensai. But was it enough to let Fuji go through this hell?

"Saa, Avi, don't worry about your dad. And besides, I don't have any intentions of going pro." Fuji assured her.

"You don't know that. People change their minds all of a sudden. Sometimes they want this and then with a snap of a finger they'll change what they said." Avi pouted, but returned the hug as her arms went up to the tensai's shoulders.

"Saa, I think you're talking about Atobe." Fuji said, chuckling a bit.

That was enough to cheer Avi. She smiled and rested her head on the tensai's chest. She was happy, yes she was and for her, there might be a chance for them. She knew that Fuji was just helping. She didn't care if this was all a joke, those words coming out of the tensai's lips but she would go with the flow.

Their little hug was destroyed by someone who knocked on the door. They slowly pulled away from each other. Avi's face was totally flushed, Fuji's was just a hint of pink.

"Who's that?" Avi asked.

"**Ms. Lavinia, Ambassador Acklin has returned and wanted to speak with you." **Their butler, Friedmann said from the other side of the door.

"**We'll be there in a minute. Tell dad to wait at the living room." **She ordered him and the butler said yes and went away.

"Well Syuusuke, this is it. Goodluck with your acting." Avi said, a bit nervous.

"Saa, Avi. I'm not acting. I told you, I. Like. You." Fuji voiced those words clearly. Avi blushed for a while as Fuji took her hand, entwining it with his and they both went out of the guest room, the tensai leading her.

When they arrived at the living room, they saw Thomas and Margaret sitting side by side at the huge couch, his hand on top of hers. Kiel was sitting on one of the beanbags that was beside the coffee table with Renne on her lap. Isabelle was on the other side of the couch, looking sad at the happy Kiel and Renne.

"So, who are you, young man?" The ambassador asked with a firm albeit gentle voice.

"Fuji Syuusuke, desu." Fuji answered, bowing when he introduced himself. Avi was totally nervous as Fuji hasn't let go of her hand and she could see that her brother was staring at it.

"And where did you meet her, Syuusuke-kun?" It was Margaret's turn to scrutinize the tensai.

"Saa, I met her when she ran away. I was the one who brought her to Atobe's mansion." The Acklin's loooked at each other until they realized that they he was talking about the day Avi was 'kidnapped'.

"I see, and you know Keigo-kun?" Kiel asked.

"Saa, I do. He's the buchou of our rival school, Hyotei. I am from Seigaku, Avi's classmate."

Kiel raised his eyebrow for a bit. 'So he's the guy Avi's been rambling about'. He thought to himself. If it fits Avi's description, she said he was polite, always smiling and very caring about others. Kiel thought she was right.

"Is that so? Well I've never imagined. You are a tennis player I suppose?" Renne suddenly cut in. Her voice emphasizing 'tennis'.

"Saa, I am. I also help Avi with her training." Fuji answered politely, though there was a hint of anger and rage when he talked to Renne. He could never forgive her with what she did to Avi.

"Training? What training?" Margaret asked.

"Syuusuke's helping me with tennis. I'm planning on joining the girl's tennis team after I get my form back." She answered her mother although she was looking at Renne. The said girl almost shivered at Avi's look on her face.

"Alright, enough twists and turns. Is it true that you are Avi's boyfriend?" Thomas asked Fuji.

"Hai. And I would like you, sir, to break off th e engagement with Atobe as soon as possible." Fuji said bravely. Avi was a bit taken aback with Fuji's attitute, but then he was Fuji so it wasn't impossible.

Thomas raised his eyebrow at the braveness of the brown-haired boy in front of him.

"You are serious, aren't you? And does my daughter feels the same way for you?" He was noow looking at Avi.

"I do, dad. And as Syuusuke had said, I hope you break off the engagement as soon as possible." Avi swallowed hard, hoping that her performance was convincing enough. Fortunately for her, they believed the two of them.

"This is going to be hard, but I'll try my best, Avi. And as for you, Syuusuke-kun, I don't want to hear that you have been making my daughter cry or you might as well go straight to your graveyard and not wait for me to dig it for you." Thomas warned Fuji.

Fuji in turn smiled at his 'girlfriend's' family and said to them that they'll be going out for a while. They approved and soon Avi found herself on their garden outside the house.

"Syuusuke, are you really serious? You sounded pretty convincing you know." She was lying on the soft green grass. Fuji was lying beside her.

"Saa, that wasn't to fool them. How many times do I have to tell you that I like you?" Fuji turned his head a bit to look at Avi. She was so beautiful whenever she looks peaceful and untroubled. Not like the time she told him her story of being traumatized by Renne.

Avi turned her head too to meet Fuji's gaze. She saw truth in those clear blue orbs staring at her.

"Prove it." At last, she said. She was surprised to hear those words come from her own mouth, but she wanted to know that Fuji was sincere and not playing around.

Fuji got up and took Avi's hand, making her rise too. He hugged her again tightly.

'An embrace is supposed to prove it? Heck I can embrace anybody and tell them I like him and I would sound convincing. How am I supposed to belive him when-'

Her thoughts, once again, distracted her until she felt warm lips on top of hers. She was blushing madly even though that was just a peck on the lips. He hugged her again after that small gesture of showing her that he really liked her.

"I'm not going to forgive you for that, Syuusuke." She said while smiling, her voice muffled as she buried herself onto Fuji's embrace. The tensai simply smiled.

Unknown to them, someone who is filled with anger, hatred and jealousy was watching them although not hearing their conversation.

* * *

**Now I'm sure the reader would love to give their reviews! Please tell me what you guys think! Anyways, hope to update as soon as I can. Ja!**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc.. They are the properties of Takeshi Konomi.. I am merely borrowing them for this fanfic.. What I own are my original characters and some plots of the story...**

**A/N: Chapter 9! One more chapter and I'll be going on a short hiatus.. I'll be staying at the hospital for at least two weeks and I'll be at the ICU so I won't be able to update.. I'll say the next update might be during the last week of November of first week of December.. Anyways, english spoken words are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic... Read and Reviews please! They make me smile and get my hands typing...**

**Chapter 9**

_Her thoughts, once again, distracted her until she felt warm lips on top of hers. She was blushing madly even though that was just a peck on the lips. He hugged her again after that small gesture of showing her that he really liked her._

"_I'm not going to forgive you for that, Syuusuke." She said while smiling, her voice muffled as she buried herself onto Fuji's embrace. The tensai simply smiled._

_Unknown to them, someone who is filled with anger, hatred and jealousy was watching them although not hearing their conversation._

"Saa, you're doing better, Avi. I told you you'll get better in time. Now you can actually return Momo's smash." A certain brown-haired boy exclaimed at the girl in front of him.

"Yeah sure, but I still can't return it without him returning it back." The girl with the strawberry blonde hair groaned.

"Don't worry, Avi-chan, I'm sure you'll be able to return it without me returning it back. And besides, it's Fuji-senpai teaching you so there's no problem." Momoshiro said.

It's been months since they started 'dating'. Not one of the tennis members know about them since Avi had asked Fuji not to say anything yet. Now, Avi has returned Fuji's feelings. They're happy even though until now the engagement with Atobe hasn't been broken yet. Atobe Kirisaki didn't agree with Ambassador Acklin's plan of breaking off the engagement. He stated that they had a deal and would not reconsider it anymore.

"Fine! Don't worry, Momo-chan, I'll beat you and you could count on being humiliated by me." Avi smirked at the second year.

"Eh, you can't say that until you do it, Avi-chan." Momoshiro smirked back, getting ready to serve.

Once again, the game has become a long rally, not letting each other score easily. Fuji didn't need to back-up Avi anymore since she can handle herself now and didn't look that scared of Momo's shots anymore. There would be times that Avi would feel down and remember those times with Renne but Fuji would always be there to comfort her. She was definitely thankful that she ran away that day, because if she didn't, she didn't know if she'll ever meet Fuji. She was also thankful that she has given tennis a chance once more because it became another reason for her and Fuji to be with each other almost everyday of the week. She was happy that Fuji was accepted by her family, specially her father who she knew was very strict when it comes to her and Kiel's welfare. More so, Renne didn't seem to bother her anymore, specially when Fuji is around. The older teen was pretty much intimidated by Fuji. Isabelle, Renne's sister, though, was a good friend of his. They got along pretty well since they had a lesser age gap.

"I told you I'd humiliate you, Momo-chan!" Avi smirked while catching her breath. She had won the game with a six games to four score.

"Oi, so you won, but you still weren't able to return my dunk smash!" Momoshiro muttered, getting off the ground and wiping his sweat with his shirt.

"Saa, but she did manage to beat your jack-knife." Fuji cut in, helping Momo get up.

"Mou~ she was just lucky, ne Avi-chan?" He smiled at the girl.

"Haha, luck has nothing to do with it. Talent has, and brains." Avi continued to tease the younger boy.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai, your girlfriend's nerves are really getting on me." Momoshiro complained at the smiling Fuji.

"Syuusuke, I thought I told you not to say anything about us yet?" Avi asked, totally flustered at what she had heard from Momo.

"Eh, I was just joking, Avi-chan and besides... wait, you guys are really together?" Momo was totally surprised.

"Joke? Ah, well, fine. Yes, we're together." Avi admitted shamefully. She was totally embarassed that she was the one who revealed it when she was also the one who said it has to be a secret.

"Eh, that's so cool. I wonder what the senpai-tachi and Echizen will think about that. I knew it, I mean when we first followed you when you had a shopping date in Shinjuku and you Fuji-senpai always following her and-"

Momoshiro was cut off by a sadistically smiling Fuji. Piercing blue orbs met his purple ones and made him shiver. Momo knew he was in trouble. Avi was on the side, smirking at the terrified Momoshiro.

"Saa, you won't tell anyone, right Momoshiro." Fuji's eyes were closed but his smile was too much for the second year. Momoshiro almost, no, he did wish that the ground would just open up and swallow him now.

He gulped before chuckling nervously and answering the tensai.

"Seriously, Fuji-senpai, why would you think that I'll spill that juicy information?" Momoshiro's hands were like a criminal's hand signalling he surrenders. The second year was also slowly walking backwards away from the tensai.

Fuji's smile returned back to normal. Did he even have a normal smile? Anyways, Fuji just nodded at the slowly retreating Momoshiro and turned back to Avi.

"Saa, you were the one who spilled it." The tensai was smiling at her, amused at the slip the girl made.

"Hey, no need to rub it in you know. It's not my fault that Momoshiro decided to joke." Avi answered while fixing and re-arranging her tennis bag.

"Saa, it's alright Avi-chan. You can trust Momo that he won't say anything to the rest of the team." Fuji assured her.

"Uhm, Syuusuke, I'm sure he won't, I mean, with the look you gave him and all, but he has the tendency to slip just like ME." Avi exclaimed.

"Saa, I'm sure it'll be alright." Fuji said while helping her finish arranging her bag.

While walking away from the park to head for some lunch at either a burger shop or Kawamura's sushi, a black limousine parked in front of the walkway. There, a silvery puple haired boy came out with a big guy following him,

"Monkey-guy. Kabaji." Avi snorted, annoyed.

"Saa, what are you doing here, Atobe?" Fuji asked, placing himself infront of Avi, out of Atobe's view.

"Stay away from ore-sama's if you please, Fuji, ahn." Atobe was totally not in the mood.

"Shut up, monkey-guy, you're not my fiancee anymore so you don't have any right to order me or my friends around." Avi fought back.

"Eh, if I'm not mistaken, the engagement is still on. It's not broken, Avi." Atobe reminded her.

"Whatever, come on Syuusuke." Avi grabbed Fuji's wrist and turned the other way around only to be blocked by Atobe's bodyguards.

"Tell your guys to back-off, Atobe. You can't do this to me." Avi yelled. She was being pulled away by Atobe's bodyguards from Fuji's grasp.

"Saa, if I were you I'd do what she wants." Fuji was now walking towards Atobe, his eyes exposing piercing blue eyes with the smile on his face not visible.

"Heh, ore-sama won't follow orders from a commoner like you. Let's go." He snapped his fingers, his bodyguards holding or more like dragging a yelling and protesting Avi.

Fuji's temper snapped and grabbed Atobe's collar, with his free hand turning into a fist.

"Saa, I said give her back or ore-sama's face will turn into a badly used punching bag." Fuji might have been smaller than Atobe but with his mood and temper right now, he might be stronger than him.

"Relese ore-sama now or-"

"Or what, Atobe? I swear you might come home with a broken face if you don't order your men to release her." Fuji ordered Atobe, his voice angry.

"Alright, alright. Release ore-sama now, Fuji." Atobe was getting angry too. He had never been insulted like this, specially by a 'commoner' such as Fuji.

"No, you let Avi go first." Fuji snapped. He didn't want to take chances of Atobe taking Avi.

Atobe looked at his bodyguards and as if on cue, they released her and put her safely on the ground since she was perched on one of the bodyguards' shoulder.

Avi muttered something and proceeded to dust her clothes, as if it was dirty. Fuji grabbed Avi's wrist and released Atobe's collar then proceeded to run to the opposite direction. Fuji didn't stop until he was sure that they were out of Atobe's view.

"Thanks, Syuusuke. I swear I'll be the one destroying monkey guy's face if he ever does that again." She said, panting a bit. They ended up going inside the park again.

"Saa, I'm not going to let him take you again like that." Fuji said, hugging her.

"Aww, no need to assure me. I'm sure you won't let that monkey guy do that again. Thanks again." Avi said, making Fuji calm down.

"Saa, you want to go to Taka's sushi restaurant for lunch?" Fuji asked Avi.

She nodded and together they went to Kawamura's sushi.

"Konnichiwa! Ha, Fuji, Avi-chan. How are you guys?" Kawamura asked them while leading them to the counter where they usually sit.

"Thanks, Taka-san. I'm ordering the same, wasabi sushi please." Avi said enthusiastically.

"Saa, now you like the food I love?" Fuji teased Avi.

"Hmmph, you're lucky I eat the same thing as you and I like spicy ones." Avi snobbed the tensai playfully and waited for Kawamura to give them the meals they ordered.

Kawamura knew about the two of them since they had their first 'date' in the sushi restaurant. Avi didn't mind telling him since he didn't look like the person to slip up or gossip like Momoshiro. Taka's very happy for Fuji since he was one of his bestfriends besides Eiji.

"Saa, I love your sushi, Taka. It's much better than the last time." Fuji complimented.

"Ah, domo Fuji. How about you Avi-chan, do you like it?" Taka asked.

"Oh yeah! It really tastes good. No wonder Syuusuke really loves your sushi." Avi answered, making the sushi chef-in-training blush a bit.

"Saa, Avi, now do you like Japan?" Fuji asked, teasing her again.

"Only if there's wasabi sushi." Avi answered coldly.

"Saa, what about me?"

"Should I like Japan because of you? I'm a foodie so I'm concerned about a country's food culture." Avi answered, while smirking arrogantly.

"Saa, is that so? Maybe I should just let Atobe take you again?"

"Don't even think about it Syuusuke Fuji or you'll end up dead. And as dad has said, you'll be ending in your grave without a proper burial."

"Saa, then tell me you like Japan because of me." Fuji dared the girl with that sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Fine. I love Japan because of a certain Syuusuke Fuji. There, happy?" Avi asked plainly.

"Saa, that's enough." Fuji said, chuckling while leaning comfortably on Avi's shoulder. Avi simply smiled at Fuji's gesture.

Acklin Residence...

"Dad, did you know what the hell monkey guy did today this morning?" Avi asked, pacing back and forth in the library, her father sitting in the big chair.

"I know, Lavinia, and I'm sorry about that. It's normal, after all, you are still his fiancee." Thomas replied.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm not going to marry that jerk. Engagement's off no matter what." Avi said firmly.

At Seigaku...

"Saa, Momoshiro, I thought I told you not to tell anyone about Avi-chan and I?" Fuji was slowly walking towards the power player with that innocent smile of his.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter... I'm having a hard time typing since one of my hands are on dextrose... Anyways, the next update will be atleast two weeks from now so don't expect another fast update. Please bear with me...**

**Anyways, please review! I love them so much! Thanks! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, its characters, etc.. They are the property of Takeshi Konomi. I am merely borrowing them for my fanfic. Those I own are my original characters and some plots of the story.**

**A/N: Ta-da, chapter 10... Means I still have the time to update... Anyways, english spoken words are in bold texts while flashbacks are in italic. To the story then...**

**Chapter 10**

_At Seigaku..._

"_Saa, Momoshiro, I thought I told you not to tell anyone about Avi-chan and I?" Fuji was slowly walking towards the power player with that innocent smile of his._

"Eh, seriously, Fuji-senpai, I don't know what you're talking about, I simply don't know!" For the umpteenth time, Momoshiro has been dealing with the sadistic tensai. Apparently, someone had gossip about Avi and Fuji's relationship. Although it is true that Momoshiro had nothing to do with it, he's the one being blamed for it.

"Nyaa, Fujiko, don't kill Momoshiro!" Eiji's been trying to pry the tensai off the power player.

"Eiji's right Fuji. It's the photography club who released those pictures." Oishi, the ever mother-hen intefrered.

"Saa, the what?" Fuji turned to Oishi.

"Nyaa, Oishi's telling the truth. They gave some pictures to the school newspaper staff and well, they kind of released it." Eiji defended his doubles partner.

"Momoshiro Takeshi I swear on the life of you cat you won't be able to get out of this campus without being ripped apart!" A familiar voice was shouting behind.

"Eh, it's Avi-chan! She's gonna kill me!" Momoshiro exclaimed nervously.

"Saa, Avi, it's not Momoshiro." Fuji said calmly, back to his mild demeanor.

"Huh? What do you mean? Momo's the only one, well, except for Taka to know about this." Avi said, pointing at the picture on the newspaper she was holding.

On the newspaper was Fuji almost picking a fight with Atobe and his bodyguards with Avi in the background while the other one was Fuji hugging the girl.

"Nyaa, you're so mean Fujiko. How come Taka knows about it and we don't?" Eiji pouted at the tensai.

"Seriously, who did this?" Avi said, ignoring the pouting red-head.

"Saa, Oishi said it's the photography and school newspaper club." Fuji answered.

"Alright, let's go and be sadistic to them." Avi said while grabbing Fuji's wrist, heading towards the two club's rooms.

"Saa, I didn't know you thought of me as a sadistic person, Avi." Fuji teased her with that smile of his. The tensai enjoys it when Avi gets mad or pouts at him since she looks cute when she does that.

"Well you are Syuusuke. Deal with it." Avi said plainly.

When they got to the photography club's room, Avi and Fuji stormed in.

"Kyaa! It's Fuji-kun and Avi-chan!" Some fangirls screamed outside the room. Avi quickly closed the door, annoyed by the screams.

"Saa, you're jealous!" Fuji accused her.

"Oh please! Me? I don't think so!" Avi defended herself.

"Fuji-kun, what are you doing here? Meeting will be later." A certain red-head asked.

"Saa, Mayura-kun, where did you get these?" Fuji went straight up to the point. He was holding Avi's newspaper and pointed at the pictures.

"Ah, that one. Kazuki-kun got it yesterday. He said he was at the park when he spotted you guys with the Hyotei buchou." The guy named Mayura explained carefully. The other members were just quiet since they knew that the tensai was not happy with what they did.

"Saa, where is Kazuki-san then?" Fuji asked 'politely'.

"Well, he's absent. Called and said he has flu." Mayura answered truthfully.

"Flu or he's afraid of Syuusuke?" Avi cut in.

"Saa, yes, are you sure it's flu?" Fuji doubled the pressure in Mayura's shoulders.

"That's what he said. And besides, we didn't give the pictures freely. The newspaper club saw it and asked for it." Mayura was scratching the back of his head, running out of excuses and reasons.

"Saa, then why did you give it to them? Don't you have the right to say no?" The brown-haired tensai said.

"Fine, I know that Fuji. But they were gonna blackmail us so we don't really have any choice you know." Mayura surrendered. There was no way the tensai would leave them if he doesn't tell the truth.

"Blackmail? Why in the world would the newspaper club snoop around your daily lives and have something valuable that could result into blackmail?" Avi asked, getting annoyed with the talking.

"I don't know Avi-chan. Maybe you guys should ask them, not us." The red head said.

"Fine, let's go Syuusuke!" Avi grabbed Fuji again, making their way to the newspaper club's room.

"Kyaa! Fuji-kun!" Fangirl screams again. Avi felt her head pop a vein because of all the screaming. So she was jealous, and the pressure of knowing of the whole school about them made it more annoying for her.

"Urusai! Hurry up, Syuusuke!" Avi groaned.

"Saa, you really are jealous." Another tease from the tensai.

Avi mentally groaned and kept on walking with the tensai following her.

When they got to the newspaper club's clubroom, they pretty much did what they did to the photography club members.

"Fuji-kun? What are you doing here?" The president of the newspaper club asked, surprised that the tensai of Seigaku is paying them a visit.

"Saa, I want to know why you published this?" Fuji answered with a creepy smile.

"Eh, which one? The article about the science fair or the upcoming school play?" The girl asked.

"You know what Syuusuke's talking about, this one." Avi pointed at their pictures.

"Oh, that one. Sorry about that Avi-chan, Fuji-kun." The president of the club bowed and apologized.

"So, who told you to publish it? If I'm not mistaken, we didn't gave you any permission to do this." Avi said.

"We didn't wanto to, it's just that, well-" The president looked at one of her members, a third year boy with brown hair (no that's not Tezuka). The said boy shook his head as if saying not to tell anything.

"Gomen, Fuji-kun but we can't tell you anything. If there's more you want to learn, why don't you ask Avi-chan herself." The girl bowed again and led them to the door.

When they got out, they went to the school rooftop to talk.

When they opened the door, bright sky with the sun being partially covered by the clouds greeted them. It was a nice weather, opposed to the foul mood of the two.

"Saa, what did she mean by that?" Fuji led themselves to the fence where they could view what was happening outside below.

"No idea! Now she's blaming me? You've got to be kidding. Why in the world would I want to expose my private life? Do I look like monkey guy to you?" Avi sarcastically asked Fuji.

"Saa, what's Atobe got to do with this?" Fuji smiled.

"Because monkey-guy loves to flaunt his life unlike me?" Avi laughed without humor.

"Seriously, Syuusuke, I don't know who's doing this but either he or she hates me or you or he or she just wants to play some kind of stupid prank on us." Avi concluded.

"Saa, how could you say that?" The tensai asked curiously.

"Uhm, hello on Earth to Syuusuke, it was obvious that somebody's been ordering them to do this and it's clear that they were ordered not to tell us who."

Come to think of it, the tensai knew Avi's hypothesis was making sense. That person could be holding a grudge against him or them. He suddenly thought of Mizuki, that annoying person from St. Rudolph during junior high. But no, it couldn't be since he hasn't seen him since they graduated from middle school. It could also have been the demon ace of Rikkai dai but Kirihara is actually a very good kid, not to mention polite if he's not into devil mode.

"Saa, then who could it be?" Fuji asked, whether to himself or to Avi.

"Syuusuke, are you spacing out again? You've been like that ever since monkey-guy showed up yesterday." Avi asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"Saa, gomen, Avi. I was just thinking who could it be." Fuji smiled a genuine smile in order to reassure her that he was alright.

"Well, if it's not someone who hates you, maybe someone who hates me." Avi sighed, totally frustrated that this simple problem has been bothering her.

"Saa, Renne?" Fuji asked.

Avi's head turned to look at him, her eyes showing surprise yet at the same time not surprised.

"Maybe, but why would she do that? I mean, I don't see any motive for her to do that." Avi can't believe she's actually defending that girl.

"Saa, maybe, but there's no harm in being careful. As Tezuka would have said, 'yudan sezu ni ikou'." Fuji tried his best to mimic the stoic captain.

Avi chuckled at what he did. "You know what, you're right, well at least your captain is. But please never try to do act or sound like him again. You're not fit to be like him."

"Saa, are you saying I'm not good at tennis?"

"You really can't stop teasing me can't you?" Avi said sarcastically but with a smile.

"What I mean is you're great in tennis but you're not fit to be a wooden block like him, no offense Tezuka-san." She looked like she was apologizing to nothing but thin air.

"Saa, alright, I won't." Fuji chuckled.

"Hmm, I can't believe it. Two months more and it's graduation. I'm going back to Switzerland!" Avi looked ecstatic. She's been wanting to go home ever since she first got to Japan.

"Saa, you're leaving then." Fuji maintained his smile but the tone in his voice suggested that he was sad.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I won't be coming back here. I'll always come back. I love Japan." She placed her hand on Fuji's cheek, reassuring him.

"Saa, why do you love Japan?" Fuji placed his hand on Akumi's that was touching his cheek.

Avi smiled. "Lots of reasons. The food, culture, Taka's wasabi sushi, hmm, I think I'm still missing something." Avi said teasingly.

"Saa, I think you were forgetting my name." Fuji filled in for her.

"Was I suppose to include you?" Avi asked gently.

"Saa, of course." Fuji pulled Avi for an embrace.

"Hmm, alright then. I love Japan because I love Syuusuke." Fuji chuckled. They were supposed to kiss each other when-

"Ah, anou, Ryoma-kun, ah, Fuji-senpai, Avi-san!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Saa, Echizen, Ryuuzaki-chan." Fuji turned to them.

"Fuji-senpai. Gomen, did we disturb you?" Echizen asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Echizen. Now you either continue disturbing us or I'll disturb you for the rest of your life." Avi threatened, also with a smirk that rivals the first year's.

Echizen gulped before grabbing Sakuno and exiting the door to get out of the rooftop.

"Now, Fuji-senpai, where were we?" Avi asked.

Instead of answering her, he thought it was better to show her.

* * *

**There you go... Now I'm serious... I'll be out for two weeks and you can count on the update two weeks from now... Reviews please! I love them sooo much! ^^ Thanks!**


End file.
